Black Ghost Arc
by bige1218
Summary: Fairy Tail begin to face a new threat in the collapse of Genos Archlight and the Balam Alliance! Working alongside the other four strongest guilds in Fiore, Natsu and his team face the challenge that soon enough sets the stage for something greater! Post-Assassin's Journey.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'd like to present to a new Fairy Tail arc called the "Black Ghost Arc"! Takes place after Assassin's Journey and setting in the Fairy Tail World. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fairy Tail – Black Ghost Arc

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, the home of the mighty Fairy Tail Guild.

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia, started waking up in her apartment. She stretched her arms and looked out the window, smiling.

"What a beautiful day." Lucy thought.

Lucy moved her legs from her bed and planted them on the ground.

Before she could get up, her right hand felt something… familiar.

"This feeling…" Lucy thought.

Lucy quickly got up and removed her bedsheets, revealing a sleeping Natsu Dragneel and Happy sleeping with her all this time.

Lucy shrieked.

Waking up groggily, Natsu saw his girlfriend.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu said.

"Don't *Hey* me! Why the hell are you sleeping in my bed with your cat?!" Lucy asked, in angry manner.

"Aye…" Happy said, starting to wake up.

"Natsu, I know we're dating – but you need to stop coming into my house uninvited!" Lucy hollered.

"I know, but your bed is so comfy with you in it." Natsu explained.

Lucy blushed furiously.

"B-But…" Lucy said.

"Anyway, we're heading to the guild hall! See ya there!" Natsu hollered.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

Natsu and Happy left Lucy's apartment by exiting through the window they snuck into.

"Go out the front door next time!" Lucy hollered.

The two didn't hear her, causing her to sign.

"Better get ready." Lucy said.

Lucy walked to her dresser, only to stop in seeing a picture of her and Team Natsu, with the Straw Hat Pirates, Ichigo Kurosaki's group and Class 3-E the day they left to return home.

Lucy felt a glimmer of nostalgia.

"I hope you guys are doing well in your worlds." Lucy thought.

XXX

The Fairy Tail guild was rowdy as always with everyone making noise, conversing, or classic in-fighting.

Natsu, who just entered the guild, got into another fight with both Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox.

"Admit the fact one of you stole my food!" Natsu hollered.

"Like I'd ever eat the crap you eat! Take it out on Gajeel!" Gray hollered, currently shirtless.

"You ate it, you stinkin' stripper! I did no such thing!" Gajeel hollered.

"Take that back!" Gray hollered.

"You're both gonna feel my fists in your faces!" Natsu hollered.

"Bring it on!" Gray and Gajeel hollered in unison.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were about to get into a major scuffle, until Erza Scarlet appeared out of nowhere and knocked them all out.

"Enough fighting for the day." Erza said.

"A-Aye…" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel muttered in unison.

Erza smiled and went back to eat her favorite strawberry cake.

Juvia Lockser was putting a bandage on Gray's forehead, with his head on her lap.

"A band aid will fix your boo-boo, Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

Slightly conscious, Gray felt happy his girlfriend always got his back.

Levy kneeled down to put some bandages on Gajeel, who simply felt a little irritated.

"Why can't Gajeel at least try not to start something with Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Some things are hard to change." Pantherlily commented.

"You can say that again." Levy said.

Her fellow teammates, Jet and Droy, sulked at a table because of the relationship between their leader and Gajeel, but knew to accept it and only sulked for comedy.

Wendy Marvell was using her magic to heal Natsu.

Romeo Conbolt and Carla sighed.

"When is he ever gonna learn?" Romeo and Carla asked in unison.

"Probably not." Wendy replied, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

Happy was eating a bowl of fish that Mirajane Strauss presented to him, who was also serving a surprisingly calm Laxus Dreyar. Finishing his dish, Happy took a spare one in an attempt to impress Carla.

"It seems to be another good day at the guild, eh Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. Winning the Grand Magic Games and taking the top spot does have a few merits." Laxus replied.

Mirajane's smile soon became saddened.

"Although… there's Natsu." Mirajane said.

"I feel the same. But we're bound by a promise to protect that secret." Laxus explained.

"Even from our own guildmates." Laxus said.

Mirajane felt guilty in hiding it from even her younger siblings, remembering the day Erza told her about it.

XXX

In a flashback two weeks ago, Erza, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney explained what transpired from the Four Islands incident only to Mavis Vermillion, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus and Mirajane, including the possibility of other worlds and Natsu's heritage.

Erza also decided to tell Jellal Fernandes and Meredy of Crime Sorcière due to their desire to defeat Zeref Dragneel; in a location, the three of them discussed the matter with the Twin Dragons, Makarov, Laxus and Mirajane. Surprisingly, Magic Council members Doranbolt and Lahar overheard their conversation and said something that got all of them surprised.

"_You saying you're not going to tell the Council about this?_" Jellal asked, during a flashback.

"_It's better if they don't know for Natsu's sake._" Doranbolt replied, during a flashback.

"_I'm quite surprised you're both okay with keeping it quiet._" Rogue commented, during a flashback.

"_The world's still recovering from the Eclipse Gate incident. We can't have mass public panic if word of this gets out._" Lahar explained, during a flashback.

"_If the public does find out about that, there will be all kinds of hell to pay._" Sting explained, during a flashback.

"_Oh man…_" Meredy said, during a flashback.

"_Remember, we're the only ones aside from Natsu's team who knows about this secret, and about the possibility of other worlds existing._" Lahar explained, during a flashback.

"_That would be problematic._" Laxus said, during a flashback.

"_And to think Zeref and Acnologia began their move so soon._" Makarov explained, during a flashback.

"_Yes. With likely help from Genos who discovered magic that can transport to different worlds._" Doranbolt explained, during a flashback.

"_I'm still surprised that such an impossibility exists._" Erza commented, during a flashback.

"_The Arclight family have been conducting countless experiments on advanced forms of magic. Particularly, magic or magic items that can do worldly transport._" Makarov explained, during a flashback.

"_The Magic Council's been investigating for the last week in searching the old Archlight residence and confiscated anything relating to such forbidden items._" Lahar explained, during a flashback.

"_My guild's also tracked another minor Dark Guild related to that family without engaging them._" Jellal explained, during a flashback.

"_But there's very little in what they've discussed._" Meredy said, during a flashback.

Everyone began to be in deep thought.

"_Remember. We're the only ones aside from Natsu's team knows about all of this._" Lahar explained, during a flashback.

"_Never speak of this… to anyone else._" Lahar said, during a flashback.

XXX

Mirajane knew what she heard must be kept secret. No matter the cost.

"Hey, Mira-san!" Lucy hollered.

Mirajane snapped out of her thoughts to see Lucy, who just recently entered the guild.

"Hey, Lucy. Just arrived?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. Had to get ready after *Natsu* raided my apartment… again!" Lucy hollered.

Mirajane giggled.

"I always knew you'd two be a perfect couple!" Lisanna Strauss hollered, arriving alongside Elfman Strauss.

"Natsu's a real man!" Elfman hollered.

Lucy blushed furiously.

"C-Can you guys not yell it out so loud?" Lucy asked.

Cana Alberona appeared out of nowhere and slung her free arm around the blonde, her other holding a jug of beer.

"Aw, come on, Lucy! You and he make a badass couple!" Cana hollered.

"C-Cana!" Lucy hollered.

Mavis smiled at the sight from sitting above, seeing her guild in high spirits again.

"My guild's becoming lively as always." Mavis thought.

XXX

In a secret lab, a tall man dressed in black with a black goatee and mustache, bald head, and holding onto a cane, is sitting on his chair.

Beside him is a male butler with a mechanical backpack, handing him coffee.

"Your coffee, sir." The butler said.

The butler handed the coffee to the man, who drank it.

"Is everything ready, Hargrave?" The man asked.

"Yes, Dr. Klipse. Everyone is also ready to make their move." Hargrave replied.

Dr. Klipse smiled and began to stand up.

"We should thanks to Genos for making our deal possible." Dr. Klipse said.

"With the Balam Alliance gone, the Black Ghost will at last rise from the shadows!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

"Nothing will stop us!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

Dr. Klipse began to laugh in an evil manner.

A new guild war is about to begin!

* * *

_Preview: A new Dark Guild begins their move from the shadows! In emergence, the Magic Council appoints a new Allied Forces to combat them! Next time: Chapter 1 – The Calling!_

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Here is the first chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Members of Fairy Tail are selected to be part of a new "Allied Forces" coalition guild to counteract the terrorist activities of the emerging Black Ghost. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 –** **The Calling**

* * *

_Three days later…_

In the Fairy Tail Guild, many of its members gathered to see what Mirajane's drawing with a Magic Pen.

"What's that your drawing, Mira-nee-san?" Lisanna asked.

"I asked Reedus to help me draw a map of the recent attacks in the last three days." Mirajane replied.

"Attacks?" Lucy asked.

"A new dark guild called Black Ghost laid siege to small towns in Fiore, particularly Hargeon." Mirajane replied.

"That's the place you and Natsu met, Lucy!" Happy hollered, having finished eating a fish while sitting at a table with Natsu and Romeo.

Lucy blushed furiously.

"At least Love Rival's no longer after Gray-sama!" Juvia thought, giving a smirk with a tinkle in her eye.

"Black Ghost? Who's that?" Wendy asked.

"A dark guild that used to be off the grid 9 years ago." Gajeel explained.

"You know them, Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"Gajeel-kun and Juvia have heard of them during our time in Phantom Lord." Juvia explained, having regained her composure.

"Apparently, they're terrorists wanted around the continent of Fiore for high-class crimes." Juvia continued.

"They have several buyers that help them in their efforts." Juvia finished.

"One of them is a certain family whose *last name* comes from exile." Gajeel explained.

The members of Team Natsu quickly realized from family name and exile.

"You don't mean…" Gray said.

"Arclight?!" Erza asked.

Gajeel and Juvia nodded.

"Gajeel's been telling me some stuff about that when we just got back here." Levy explained.

"Never would've thought that creep's father is doing business with Black Ghost!" Wakaba Mine hollered, smoking a cigar.

"That's not good." Warren Rocko said.

"It gets worse. There've been rumors that while they only have 10 members, their strength, influence and magic are comparable to that of the entire Balam Alliance combined." Mirajane explained.

The entire guild became shocked.

Natsu was the only one that didn't seemed shocked.

"Speaking of the Black Ghost…" Makarov said.

Makarov just entered the guild doors, causing the rest to look at their recently arrived master.

"The Magic Council have given us the word to take them out at once!" Makarov hollered.

"What?!" Fairy Tail exclaimed in unison.

"Oh hello, Master." Mirajane said.

Mirajane's cheerful greeting caused the whole guild to face fault.

"How was the meeting today? Was it good?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh, Mira-san. Let's not change the subject." Lucy commented, trying to not let Mirajane get off track.

"Master. What do you mean take them out?" Erza asked.

"The activities of Black Ghost have began ever the fall of Tartaros." Makarov replied.

"Which means Tartaros pose a threat to their plans." Gray commented.

"Guessing Genos was the one responsible for their fall." Romeo said.

"With a little help from his tricky spirits." Lily commented.

"I'm not even sure if that's a good sign to begin with." Max Alors commented.

"Try not to start it, man." Jet said.

"So our guild is assigned to fight'em alone?" Laxus asked.

"No. This will be a joint guild operation!" Makarov replied.

The guild became wildly confused.

"Sabertooth. Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Heel." Makarov explained.

"The top five guilds in the kingdom, including ours, will be working together to wipe this enemy out for good!" Makarov hollered.

The entire guild began to cheer.

XXX

Standing atop a mountain viewing Magnolia Town were 8 unknown individuals: 4 male and 4 female. They're all currently wearing cloaks to hide their identities despite their height differences

"At last… the time has come." The first male said.

The first female voice chuckled.

"Yes. It's finally time." The first female said.

"The master's plan is coming to fruition." A second male said.

"Tartaros won't be getting in our way now that they're all dead thanks to Genos." A second female commented.

"Sadly, he fell by the hands of Fairy Tail." A third male said.

"The losers who just got their title as strongest back?" A third female asked.

"They'll probably get in our way." A fourth female replied.

"Who cares? All the matters is I kill to my liking!" The fourth male hollered, cracking his fingers a bit.

"We'll get our chance once we get the word." The first male said.

The first male turned around and began walking in a different direction.

"Let's report back to Dr. Klipse." The first male said.

The three other males and four females followed behind the first male, returning back to their master.

XXX

Riding a carriage, members of Fairy Tail are ordered to meet at the rendezvous place with Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel.

The selective representatives were the new Team Natsu that participated in the Four Islands event, Mirajane, Cana and Laxus.

Unfortunately, the three First Generation dragon slayers got motion sickness and have their heads on their respective partner/lover's laps for comfort.

Laxus felt a little uncomfortable, but managed to bear the illness.

"I can't believe I'm getting this stupid sickness!" Laxus thought.

"Oh dear. Laxus must be getting the sickness now." Mirajane commented.

"Welcome to the sick dragon ban wagon." Gray commented.

"How's that a thing?" Levy asked.

Natsu glared at Gray, but had to hold his mouth to prevent vomiting.

"Focus, everyone! We're representing our guild for the new Allied Forces! So let's keep our chins up!" Erza hollered.

"You say that like it's a good thing…" Carla and Lily commented in unison, having sweat drops on their foreheads.

"At least you're staying positive." Lucy thought, flabbergasted.

Cana was drinking another bottle of beer while sitting next to Romeo, much to the young mage's shyness and Wendy's jealousy.

"I can only imagine this to be me and Gray-sama's first wagon ride as a couple!" Juvia hollered, daydreaming.

Gray face palmed himself.

"You're killin' me, Juvia…" Gray muttered.

"Hey! We've just arrived at our destination!" Happy hollered.

The mages look in front to see where they stopping at: a regular-sized house designed in a European model.

XXX

Moments later, the gang got off the carriage and entered inside the building, which appears to be empty.

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy began kissing the floor in relief, much to the others' disgust, embarrassment, and possible amusement.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes!" A voice hollered.

Natsu stopped kissing the floor and looked up, becoming ecstatic upon who he's seeing.

Upstairs were Sabertooth members Sting and Lector, Rogue and Frosch, and Yukino Aguria.

"Hey, Sting!" Natsu hollered.

"Yukino!" Lucy hollered.

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino hollered.

"Ryos." Gajeel said.

"It's Rogue, Gajeel-san." Rogue said.

"How are you guys doing?" Happy asked.

"Just hangin'!" Lector hollered.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch hollered.

"I'm surprised Sting's participating since he's the guild master." Carla commented.

"Obviously he's not one to miss a good fight." Lily said.

"Looks like this Alliance could be promising." Cana said.

"Glad you're not drinking." Gray said.

"Says your clothes?" Laxus asked.

Gray became shocked his jacket is missing.

Juvia has it in her hands.

"I have your jacket, Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

Lucy and Yukino hugged each other in a greeting manner.

"It's so good to see you again!" Lucy hollered.

"Me too!" Yukino hollered.

A cheerful screech was heard, alerting everyone.

"I know that screech…" Erza said.

A black blur snatched Happy, Carla, Lily, Lector and Frosch, hugging them with joy.

"When it comes to cats, you love'em much Millianna." Erza commented.

Mermaid Heel mage Millianna was hugging all five Exceeds.

"So many amazing kitty cats!" Millianna hollered.

"It's… good to see you…" Happy said.

"We're not stuffed cats!" Lily hollered.

"Get off me!" Carla hollered.

"I'm… gettin' squished!" Lector hollered.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"Save your excitement for later, Millianna." A voice said.

Millianna pouted and let go of the Exceeds.

Appearing in the opened doors was Mermaid Heel's strongest mage and warrior, Kagura Mikazuchi appeared.

"Hey, Kagura." Erza said.

"It's good to see you too, Erza." Kagura said.

Rogue blushed upon seeing Kagura.

Sting saw this and smirked.

"Rogue's got a little crush~!" Sting hollered.

"S-Shut up!" Rogue exclaimed.

Sting snickered, much to the shadow mage's anger.

"Man…" A voice said.

That familiar voice got all the girls present shivering in their spines.

"Don't tell me…" Lucy said.

"That voice is…" Levy said.

Erza, the most frightened one of all, prayed it wasn't *him*.

Coming down from the stairs, it was Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Behind him were the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki.

"Yes, it is I – Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya hollered.

"Hooray to Ichiya-sensei!" Hibiki, Eve and Ren hollered in unison, clapping their hands.

"It had to be the troll…" Gajeel thought, twitching his right eyebrow.

"The womanizers…" Laxus thought, deadpanned.

"Why did it have to be Blue Pegasus?" Romeo thought, having a red tick mark on his forehead.

Ichiya then saw a trembling Erza.

"Ah, Erza-san… it's lovely to see your beautiful face again." Ichiya explained, giving a wink from his right eye.

Erza awkwardly backed off.

"Nice… to… see… you…" Erza said, continuing to back up.

"Your beauty is dazzling like the shiny sky! Makes me feel invigorated!" Ichiya hollered.

"Swear to god he's dead if he keeps this up." Kagura muttered.

"Nice to see everyone in high spirits." A voice commented.

Everyone turned behind, revealing Lamia Scale members Lyon Bastia, Cheria Blendy, and Wizard Saint Jura Neekis.

Gray and Juvia shuttered upon seeing Lyon.

Wendy on the other hand, was excited to see her new best friend.

"Hey, Chelia!" Wendy hollered.

"Good to see you, Wendy! Chelia hollered.

"Now that we're all here, let's devise a plan for Black Ghost." Jura explained.

"Agreed." Gray said.

Erza and Kagura began tying up a beaten up Ichiya and his Trimen comrades with rope, disciplining them.

XXX

Gathered around, the Allied Forces began discussing the members the other four guilds encountered so far.

Using Hibiki's Archive Magic, ten pictures were presented on the board.

"Sabertooth encountered the first two a day ago, but left before we could catch them." Rogue explained.

"The female is Lynn Aviar. A mage who specializes in Sword Magic, and a talented knight." Yukino explained.

"A Magic knight, huh?" Erza asked, curiously.

"She could pose a problem." Kagura said.

"Are you two ones to talk?" Lyon asked.

"The male is the field leader: Shura Nikos." Sting explained.

"He's also a Second Generation Dragon Slayer." Rogue explained.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus were surprised.

"He's a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy exclaimed.

"Which element?" Laxus asked.

"We think it's Storm Dragon Slayer Magic." Yukio replied.

"Storm?" Gray asked.

"You mean as in the elements of lightning and wind combined?" Juvia asked.

"But I thought a magic of two elements can be done in a Dual Elemental Mode." Levy explained.

"Seems he's the exception to the rule." Hibiki said.

"Sounds like a guy I wanna fight!" Natsu hollered.

"Just had to say that…" Lucy muttered.

"The second male is a Fire-Make Mage named Jared Walker." Hibiki said.

"So he uses Creation Magic in the element of fire." Lyon said.

"My kind of buffet!" Natsu hollered.

"Easy, Natsu-nii." Romeo said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"The woman is an Earth Mage named Melinna, who encountered Mermaid Heel alongside Walker a week ago." Eve explained.

"Yeah, she was really a pain in the neck." Millianna said.

"The next two that Blue Pegasus countered are a Clone Mage named Wanna Bellanova, and a Sound Mage named Pietro Bellanova that Blue Pegasus encountered four days ago." Ichiya explained, untying his restraints.

"So those two are siblings…" Lily said.

"The last two Lamia Scale encountered are a Wood Mage named Leia McAlister, and a Muscle Mage named Kurt Melvin." Lyon explained.

"They're really troublesome for a little kid and a big guy." Chelia said.

"Last but not least, are the leader and his partner-in-crime." Jura explained.

"Dr. Emmanuel Klipse, and his bulter Hargrave." Jura continued.

"They've been business partners with the Arclight family in the black market." Jura finished.

"Their whereabouts are currently unknown at the moment." Hibki said.

"Which means they'll be coming for us." Ichiya said.

Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, Lector, Millianna and Chelia shuttered at the thought.

"That's fine with me! It'll make hunting them a lot easier!" Natsu hollered.

"Gihihihi!" Gajeel laughed.

"You said it, Natsu-san!" Sting hollered.

"It's nice to see some people optimistic." Mirajane commented.

XXX

Outside, Shura, Lynn, Milenna, Jared, Wanna, Pietro, Leia and Kurt were waiting outside to attack.

"All right. Let'em have it." Shura said.

Milenna and Pietro made the first move.

\- Sand Shot! – Milenna shouted.

\- Sonic Wave! – Pietro shouted.

The two Black Ghost mages attacked the house, destroying most of it.

"Move in to finish them off." Shura said.

"Hell yes!" Kurt hollered.

Kurt jumped down to attack anyone who survived the rubble.

"Impatient maniac." Leia commented.

"He has some merits to his personality." Shura said.

XXX

A massive stone wall defended the mages from harm, courtesy of Jura's mastery of Earth Magic.

"That was way too close!" Lucy hollered.

"Excellent work, Jura-kun!" Ichiya hollered.

"I'm just glad I made it in time." Jura said.

"Who's responsible for this?" Erza asked.

"We are, Erza Scarlet." Shura replied, dropping down in front of the mages.

Every one of them were taken by surprise.

"That's them, isn't it?" Ren asked.

"Yep." Hibiki replied.

Lynn, Milenna, Jared, Wanna, Pietro, Leia and Kurt appeared beside their field leader.

"Let the games… begin." Shura said.

The mages got up and began taking defensive positions.

Natsu grinned as fire ignited his fists.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu hollered.

* * *

_Preview: The five guilds are under attack from Black Ghost! Their enemies appear to be more powerful than they expected! Next time: Chapter 3 – Black Ghost Attacks!_

* * *

**Do you like it? The rest of Black Ghost is now introduced!**

**Word of announcement: I'll be putting Holy World War and Grand World War on hold until early to mid-June. Gonna start focusing more on the Black Ghost Arc, the Fun Files, and sometimes Galaxy World War! I've also got two new stories that will be developing soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! The new Allied Forces find the Black Ghost to be more than formidable! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Black Ghost Attacks**

* * *

The Allied Forces stare at their Black Ghost opponents with caution.

"Guessing that's all ten of them?" Mirajane asked.

"Pretty much." Kagura replied.

"How did they find us so quickly?" Levy asked.

"Any of the dragon slayers could've smelled or heard them out." Rogue explained.

Carla was surprised that her signature foresight ability didn't foresee something like this happening.

"My precognition didn't work this time. How is that possible?" Carla thought.

"Come on… I'm dying to kill someone!" Kurt hollered.

"Patience, my friend. Our enemy will make the first move soon enough." Shura explained.

"They better make a move soon." Wanna said.

Right on cue, Natsu recklessly charged forward, much to the Allied Forces' shock.

"THAT IDIOT!" Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Carla, Levy, Cana, Laxus, Lyon, Kagura, Lector, Rogue, Millianna, Hibiki, Eve and Ren thought in unison.

"I was gonna go first, Salamander!" Gajeel hollered.

"Off he goes again." Mirajane commented.

The others were shocked.

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu shot his signature breath attack at Black Ghost.

\- Wood Wall! – Leia shouted.

With a stomp on the ground, Leia casted a wall of hard wooden roots strong enough to withstand the fire attack.

"That won't stop me!" Natsu hollered.

\- Blade Storm! – Lynn shouted.

Lynn fired several magic sword constructs at the dragon slayer, forcing him to defend himself.

Pietro jumped over.

\- Sound Bullet! – Pietro shouted.

Shooting like a bullet through strong sound waves, Pietro charged straight at Natsu and sent him back down to earth.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy hollered in unison.

"Dammit! Looks like we'll have to face them!" Gray hollered.

"Lector! Take Frosch, Happy and Carla someplace safe!" Sting hollered.

"You got it, Sting!" Lector hollered.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch hollered.

"Please be careful, Wendy and Romeo!" Carla hollered.

"Right!" Wendy and Romeo hollered in unison.

"Of course Lily gets to stay…" Happy muttered.

"Get moving!" Lily hollered, transforming into his Battle Mode Shift.

"Y-Yes!" Happy exclaimed, quickly moving to safety.

The other three Exceeds quickly move to safety.

Natsu quickly recovered from Pietro's attack before dodging a punch from Kurt.

"Let's go give Natsu-kun a hand, my friends!" Ichiya hollered, striking a pose.

"Whatever you say…" Laxus muttered.

\- Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! – Lucy shouted.

"Moo~!" Taurus hollered.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Cannon! – Gray shouted.

\- Requip! Black Wing Armor! – Erza shouted.

\- Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! – Wendy shouted.

\- Blue Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Water Cane! – Juvia shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Bullet! – Levy shouted.

\- Demon Blast! – Mirajane shouted, entering her Satan Soul form.

\- Explosion Cards! – Cana shouted.

\- Lightning Dragon's Roar! – Laxus shouted.

\- White Dragon's Roar! – Sting shouted.

\- Shadow Dragon's Roar! – Rogue shouted.

\- Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra! – Yukino shouted.

"There is balance in all things." Libra said, activating her magic.

\- Archenemy… Slashing Form! – Kagura shouted.

\- Nekōsoku Tube! – Millianna shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Eagle! – Lyon shouted.

\- Sky God's Bellow! – Cheria shouted.

\- Iron Rock Wall! – Jura shouted.

\- Thunder Perfume! – Ichiya shouted.

\- Force Blast! – Hibiki shouted.

\- White Blizzard! – Eve shouted.

\- Aerial Shot! – Ren shouted.

The Allied Forces combined their attacks to protect Natsu from Black Ghost.

Natsu decided to join on the fun.

\- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu shot a large fireball to increase the allied attack.

"Black Ghost. Let's being the plan." Shura said.

\- Fire-Make: Shield! – Jared shouted.

\- Stonehenge! – Melinna shouted.

\- Wood Wall! – Leia shouted.

Jared, Melinna and Leia form a powerful defensive wall strong enough to block the attack, which didn't work and an explosion that created smoke.

"Did we get'em?" Gray asked.

The dragon slayers sniffed the air for any of the Black Ghosts' scents.

"No. They must've separated into the forest." Wendy explained.

"Looks like we have no choice but to split up." Jura said.

Unaware from a distance, a Black Ghost drone was watching them.

XXX

Dr. Klipse and Hargrave watched as the Allied Forces began making their teams to spread out and find each member of Black Ghost.

"Everything's going according to plan, sir." Hargrave commented.

"Excellent. Now let's see these fools handle my elite troops." Dr. Klipse explained.

XXX

In the east, a team comprised of Natsu, Lucy, Sting, Yukino, and Millianna began to search for any of the Black Ghost, but with no luck.

"This is starting to get harder than I thought!" Natsu hollered.

"Well yelling isn't helping!" Lucy hollered.

"You didn't have to yell too." Natsu commented.

A red tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead.

"I hope the kitties are okay?" Millianna asked.

"I'm sure our Exceeds are fine." Sting replied.

"Lector-sama and the others will have to wait for our safety." Yukino explained.

"I like the way you think." Sting commented.

Yukino blushed.

Millianna smirked, as did Natsu and Lucy who were interested in Yukino's feelings for Sting.

XXX

Erza and Kagura were clashing violently against Lynn in a swordfight in the west. Rogue acted as backup when needed using his magic.

Lynn proved to be a tough opponent, easily praying both warriors with two swords.

"You two are skilled. But you need more than 20 years of battle experience to beat me." Lynn explained.

"Overconfidence will be your undoing." Kagura commented.

"I have the power to back it up." Lynn said.

Lynn charged towards Kagura, but Rogue intervened.

\- Shadow Dragon's Slash! – Rogue shouted.

Rouge attempted to slash at the enemy swordswoman, but she dodged and kicked Rogue down on the ground before elbowing an off-guard Kagura in the stomach, knocking both of them back.

Erza requipped into her Flight Armor to beat Lynn in speed.

\- Sonic Claw! – Erza shouted.

Erza slashed through Lynn with a high-speed slash attack.

Lynn sustained only light injuries and remained strong.

Erza was surprised.

"Only a small scratch?!" Erza thought.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Titania. But not enough to beat me." Lynn commented.

Erza requipped into her Clear Heart Clothing and took a sword stance to steady herself.

XXX

\- Fire Make: Flame Lion! – Jared shouted.

Jared shot a lion construct in flames at Gray, Lyon and Juvia in the north.

\- Ice-Make: Snow Tiger! – Lyon shouted.

Lyon countered the lion with an ice tiger construct, resulting in the heavy clash of fire and ice.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Impact! – Gray shouted.

Gray slammed a hammer made of ice down on the Fire-Make mage.

Jared quickly jumped out of the way, using a Fire-Make: Clone to take the blow instead.

\- Fire-Make: Rocket Launcher! – Jared shouted.

Creating a shoulder mounted rocket launcher, Jared fired streams of explosive fire shells at Gray, Juvia and Lyon.

"A rocket launcher?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Focus, idiot!" Lyon hollered.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

Juvia used her ultimate move to blow away all the rockets, except for one that blasted the ground, blasting her back.

"Juvia!" Gray hollered.

"Juvia-san!" Lyon hollered.

Juvia quickly regained her footing and dusted her clothes.

"I'm alright!" Juvia hollered.

Both Ice-Make mages sighed in relief.

"Fortunate the girl's resilient. You two on the other hand…" Jared explained.

Jared began performing another spell.

XXX

\- Tree Whip! – Leia shouted.

In the south, Leia attacked Wendy and Cheria with an array of tree roots sharp enough to cut steel.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! – Wendy shouted.

\- Sky God's Dance! – Cheria shouted.

The "Sky Sisters" used both of their respective wind magics to slice through all the attacking trees.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

Romeo shot a ball of purple-colored flames at Melinna, who dodged effortlessly.

"Too slow, boy!" Melinna hollered.

Romeo gritted his teeth.

Cana got behind the earth mage for a surprise attack.

\- Thunderbolt's Fate! – Cana shouted.

Cana uses three cards "Lightning", "Reverse Tower", and "Love" to strike both Leia and Melinna with a massive bolt of lightning.

\- Roots of Earth! – Melinna and Leia shouted in unison.

Leia and Melinna used a powerful defensive spell of earth and wood to block the lightning.

"So fragile." Leia commented.

"Nothing seems to be working here." Cheria said.

"We got to think of something and fast." Wendy said.

XXX

Southeast, the Trimens are having a hard time against Wanna and her brother.

"What's the matter, boys? Too much to handle?" Pietro asked.

"Damn… these two are good." Ren said.

"Especially the girl." Hibiki commented, his right hand clutching his injured stomach.

"Don't you two still have *your* women?" Eve asked.

"Shut up!" Hibiki and Ren exclaimed in unison, blushing.

"Focus, men! We can't afford to lose this battle!" Ichiya hollered, striking a pose.

"Right, Ichiya-sensei!" The Trimens hollered.

"You boys sure are full of yourselves." Wanna commented.

"Let's make'em eat those words, sis." Pietro said.

Wanna used her Clone Magic to make 5 copies of herself and charged at the Trimens.

"I'll stop them!" Eve hollered.

\- Blizzard! – Eve shouted.

Eve unleashed a strong hail that froze most of the clones.

"Ren! A little help!" Eve hollered.

"Got it!" Ren hollered.

\- Aerial! – Ren shouted.

Ren created an air dome that sucked the oxygen out of the clones. The real Wanna was frozen and safely away.

"Oh, you guys done it now!" Pietro hollered.

\- Sonic Quake!" Pietro hollered.

Pietro stomped the ground, blasting Eve and Ren back. Wanna managed to escape from the chill.

"That was cold!" Wanna hollered.

"We're getting nowhere with this sir." Hibiki said.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Ichiya explained.

Hibiki was wildly confused.

XXX

Southwest, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Laxus, Mirajane and Jura face off against the invincible Kurt.

Kurt laughed manically.

"That's right! More blood!" Kurt hollered.

Laxus spat a mixture of saliva and blood he wiped from his mouth.

"This guy's nuts." Laxus said.

"Well, screw him and his magic!" Gajeel hollered.

Gajeel charged recklessly, activating his Iron Dragon Scales.

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lily hollered in unison.

\- Iron Dragon's Hard Fist! – Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel punched the right side of Kurt's face very hard. But Kurt barely felt a thing.

Gajeel was shocked; Kurt smirked.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Kurt asked.

\- Muscle Enhancement! – Kurt shouted.

Kurt shaped his right arm with strong muscle fibers and punched Gajeel hard, cracking his defensive scales a bit.

Gajeel was sent flying into several trees.

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lily hollered in unison.

Levy and Lily rushed to assist their friend.

"He took Gajeel's attack like it was nothing!" Mirajane hollered.

"We need a way to overcome his defenses." Jura said.

"We'll just have to come at him with brute force!" Laxus hollered.

Laxus transformed into lightning and attacked Kurt head-on.

"Laxus, wait!" Jura hollered.

"You maybe fast! But you can't hurt me!" Kurt hollered.

"Think so? Then I'll just have to bombard you with a million watts of lightning!" Laxus hollered.

Laxus rapidly attacked Kurt with barrages of punches and lightning bolts.

Kurt's taking damage, but nothing major and only chuckles.

"Tickles." Kurt said.

Laxus gritted his teeth.

"Then how about this!" Laxus hollered.

\- Lightning Dragon's Jaw! – Laxus shouted.

Laxus slammed both arms charged with electricity on the muscle mage's head, causing the ground below to erupt.

\- Iron Rock Wall! – Jura shouted.

Jura conjured a massive steel-like rock defensive wall to protect himself and Mirajane from the shockwave flown from the crater.

\- Raging Bolt! – Laxus shouted.

Laxus summoned a massive bolt of lightning from the sky, continuing his assault on Kurt.

Jura's defensive wall starts to crack a bit, forcing the Wizard Saint to act.

\- Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation! – Jura shouted.

Jura acted a much stronger version of Iron Rock Wall, blocking against the much stronger shockwave.

"Laxus is surely not holding anything back!" Mirajane hollered.

"He's clearly made his intention to go all out!" Jura hollered.

Laxus stopped his assault to see if there's a body still there from the assault.

Jura released his spell, revealing him and Mirajane safe and surprised to see Laxus' display of power.

Levy and Lily, carrying an injured Gajeel, were flabbergasted.

Gajeel grinned.

"Lightning boy sure loves to go all-out." Gajeel commented.

Laxus walked away from the crater and back to his comrades.

"He better not be dead after all that boasting." Laxus explained.

"Boasting? That's rich." Kurt commented.

Laxus, Jura, Gajeel, Lily, Mirajane and Levy were all shocked.

Laxus quickly turned to see the source of the voice from the smoke.

It was Kurt, having used his Muscle Enhancement to cover his entire torso and both arms in fiber like a shield with small static flying around him.

"Your power is impressive, Laxus Dreyar." Kurt commented.

Kurt deactivated his shield.

"But it's not enough to beat me!" Kurt hollered.

Laxus was caught by shock to see someone strong enough to withstand his full power.

XXX

Back to the east, Natsu's team continued walking to find their enemy.

Natsu was starting to get impatient, much to the others' concern.

"The enemy better show up before Natsu burns the whole forest." Lucy thought.

Millianna's ears pricked up a bit.

"I think I hear something!" Millianna hollered.

Natsu, Lucy, Sting and Yukino quickly turned to Millianna.

"Where?!" Lucy asked.

"At 9 o'clock!" Millianna hollered, pointing in her direction.

"I got this!" Natsu hollered, cracking his knuckles.

"Leave it to me, Natsu-san!" Sting hollered.

Sting was a step ahead of Natsu, much to the fire mage's annoyance.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed.

\- White Dragon's Roar! – Sting shouted.

Sting shot a powerful light breath attack at the direction Millianna pointed in; an explosion was made upon impact.

Natsu's team braced themselves upon the shockwave coming their way.

"Did you get him?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not sure!" Sting replied.

Lucy blocked her eyes, unaware something was creeping behind her.

Natsu continued to shield his eyes, until he heard Lucy's cry for help.

Natsu quickly turned to see Lucy, knocked out and carried by Shura.

"Luce!" Natsu hollered.

"Just as planned." Shura said.

Sting, Yukino and Millianna were shocked.

Natsu began to show anger.

"Put her down!" Natsu hollered.

"Come and catch me." Shura said, smirking.

\- Storm Dragon's Typhoon! – Shura shouted.

Shura conjured a massive electric whirlwind that blew Natsu, Sting, Yukino and Millianna upwards.

All four came crashing down; Shura used this chance to escape with Lucy.

Natsu slowly recovered, only to watch in horror as his enemy took his girlfriend.

"LUCE~!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

_Preview: Lucy got kidnapped! As Natsu's team chase after Shura, the other Allied Forces are having troubles against Black Ghost's toughest forces! The Trimens however, have come up with a plan to take out the Bellanova siblings! Next time: Chapter 3 – Blue Pegasus' Sparkle!_

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the third chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Natsu chases after Shura to save Lucy; a strategy devised by Blue Pegasus against the Bellanova twins takes effect, while the other allied guilds turn the tables against their foes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Blue Pegasus' Sparkle**

* * *

"LUCE~!" Natsu screamed.

Sting, Yukino and Millianna were shocked.

Getting up, Natsu drove off in a frenzy to hunt down Shura.

"Natsu-san!" Sting hollered.

Sting chased after Natsu.

"Sting-sama! Wait for us!" Yukino hollered.

Yukino and Millianna followed Sting in pursuit of Natsu.

"GIVE LUCE BACK!" Natsu shouted.

Using his magic, Natsu sped faster with jet streams of fire.

XXX

Happy, Carla, Lector and Frosch were flying in the skies in search of their friends despite being told to stay hidden.

"I can't believe you boys talked me into this." Carla commented.

"You lost 1-3, Carla. Ain't no use in complaining now." Lector explained.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"I'm sorry, Carla. But I can't do nothing when Natsu and the others are fighting for their lives." Happy explained.

"Well you have a point there." Carla said.

"Exactly. I'm with Natsu all the way!" Happy hollered.

Frosch then noticed something.

"Hey, guys…" Frosch said.

"Yeah, Frosch?" Happy asked.

"Why is Natsu blowing apart a forest and chasing after someone?" Frosch asked.

The four Exceeds quickly turned to see the angered Natsu charging full speed, and much to their surprise, Shura fleeing with Lucy in tow.

"That creep's got Lucy!" Happy hollered.

XXX

"Can you explain the plan again, Ichiya-sensei?" Hibiki asked.

Hibiki was still confused by what Ichiya had planned.

Eve and Ren were still getting pummeled by Wanna and Pietro.

"Is that all you boys got?" Wanna asked.

"Far from it!" Ren hollered.

Ren shot an air spell at the siblings, but Pietro jumped into the air using sound to avoid the attack.

Eve hope to catch Pietro off-guard in the air.

\- White Fury! – Eve shouted.

Eve shot a small snowstorm at Pietro, blinding him a bit.

"Enjoy the snow in your eye." Eve said.

\- White Fang! – Eve shouted.

Eve swung his arm forward, manipulating the snow to attack the sound mage.

Pietro used the sonic to bounce off the air and slam onto Eve.

"Predicable, little brat." Pietro said.

Wanna used her clones to overwhelm Ren, who barely had time to perform a spell.

"Sorry, honey. Better luck next time." Wanna said.

Hibiki gritted his teeth at seeing his fellow Trimen being defeated.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this now." Hibiki said.

"Yes. We shall!" Ichiya hollered.

\- Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation! – Ichiya shouted.

Sticking vials of Magic Perfume into both nostrils, Ichiya's speed tripled to the point Wanna and Pietro had difficulty keeping up.

The siblings were also disgusted by Ichiya's move.

"Disgusting!" Wanna hollered.

"How is that a spell?!" Pietro exclaimed.

"It's simple…" Ichiya said.

Ichiya appeared behind Wanna and Pietro.

Both attempted to intercept, but were suddenly stuck by magical archives attached to their feet.

"What the hell?!" Pietro exclaimed.

Hibiki, the person behind the spell, smirked.

\- Power Perfume! – Ichiya shouted.

Ichiya used a Magic Perfume to bulk himself up, increasing his attack power.

"MEEEEEEN!" Ichiya shouted.

Ichiya released a strong surge of magic power.

"My perfumes are the sparkles of Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya hollered.

"Go, Ichiya-sensei!" The Trimens hollered in unison.

\- Smiling Smash! – Ichiya shouted.

Ichiya unleashes a devastating uppercut at full power, sending both Wanna and Pietro flying high into the air, before they both came crashing back down hard, defeated.

Ichiya gave a sparkle on his right eye.

"Men~!" Ichiya hollered.

XXX

Erza was blasted through several trees; her katana dropped to the ground.

"Is that all you have, Titania? So disappointing." Lynn commented.

Lynn began walking towards Erza, passing through an injured Rogue and Kagura, both trapped in a cage of swords separately.

Erza began to slowly get up, kneeling in the process.

"Her skills are no joke." Erza thought, clutching the recent wound on her right abdomen.

Erza began to requip into her Armadura Fairy to even the odds.

"Even so, I have to keep fighting!" Erza thought.

XXX

\- Wood Ape! – Leia shouted.

Leia crafted an ape constructed of wood to attack Romeo's team.

Romeo was the first to get hit, knocking him back a few feet.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy hollered.

"That's my bestie's darling, you jerk!" Cheria hollered.

Cana shot several shuriken cards, but Melinna reflected them all back with shards of earth.

"Nice try, little fairy. But not enough!" Melinna hollered.

"Damn…" Cana muttered.

\- Mudslide! – Melinna shouted.

Melinna transformed the ground in front of her into mud, capturing Cana, Wendy and Chelia.

"She can turn the ground into mud?!" Cana asked.

"I've never seen Earth Magic too that!" Chelia hollered.

"My level of this magic isn't ordinary." Melinna explained.

"I can manipulate all sub-elements of the Earth itself!" Melinna hollered.

Wendy, Chelia and Cana were shocked. Romeo too, who was on the defensive from Leia's Wood Ape.

"Almost every aspect of mother earth itself!?" Romeo thought.

"This is no time to be distracted, boy." Leia said.

Romeo didn't have time to defend himself against Leia's Wood Ape continuing the assault on the young fire mage, bashing him into the Mudslide next to Wendy, slowly drowning.

Wendy began to panic.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy hollered.

"Stay focused, squirt!" Cana hollered.

"Too late." Melinna said.

\- Mud Quake! – Melinna shouted.

Melinna causes the mudslide to explode, blasting the four mages back.

Wendy struggled to get up.

"If I hadn't used Ile Armor on everyone in time, we'd all be killed." Wendy thought.

Chelia began using her Sky God's Healing Spell to heal herself fast.

"Wendy was good on her feet. But a little too close for comfort." Chelia thought.

Romeo and Cana struggled to get up.

"Aw, still not dead?" Melinna asked.

"Enough games. You all must die." Leia explained.

"Not a chance." Wendy said.

"Fairy Tail has faced much tougher challenges than you!" Wendy hollered.

"So has Lamia Scale and the other guilds! Our love for our *families* is stronger than you clowns!" Chelia hollered.

"Such childish nonsense. Time to die." Melinna explained.

"Wendy!" Chelia hollered.

"Right!" Wendy hollered.

\- Ile Vernier! – Wendy shouted.

Wendy increased the speed of herself and Chelia, managing outpace an attack launched by Melinna and Leia.

"They dodged it?!" Melinna exclaimed.

"You've got bigger problems, ladies!" Cana hollered.

"What?!" Melinna asked, in an angry manner.

\- Yellow Fire! – Romeo shouted.

Romeo shot a yellow ball of fire at the two female dark mages that released an odor strong enough to impair them.

"What a disgusting smell!" Melinna hollered, pinching her nose.

Leia held her breath from inhaling the stench.

\- Sun's Strength! – Cana shouted.

Cana shot some cards mid-flight that exploded on Melinna and Leia.

"Finish 'em!" Cana hollered.

Wendy and Chelia combined their magics into one.

\- Unison Raid: Sky Sisters' Arrow! – Wendy and Chelia shouted in unison.

The Sky Dragon Slayer and Sky God Slayer unleashed a devastating arrow of light-green and dark-green wind, blasting through the earth and wood mages with extreme force.

Melinna and Leia were blasted extremely hard, knocked into multiple trees before being defeated.

"Forgive us… Dr. Klipse…" Melinna thought, before losing consciousness.

"We've failed…" Leia thought, before losing consciousness too.

Wendy and Chelia hi-fived each other.

"We did it!" Wendy and Chelia hollered.

Romeo smiled warmly, happy to see Wendy's growth.

Cana began to show a playful smirk.

XXX

Kurt was laughing manically as he started to overwhelm Laxus and Gajeel.

The muscle mage has already defeated Mirajane, Levy and Lily. Jura's still going strong despite his injuries.

Laxus clicked his tongue as he tried to defend.

"This bastard's getting on my last nerves!" Laxus thought.

"What's wrong? Can't attack?" Kurt asked.

Kurt continued overwhelming both dragon slayers with sheer force.

Jura had to think of a plan to turn the tables.

\- Talus! – Jura shouted.

Jura surrounded Laxus and Gajeel with several rock pillars, protecting them from Kurt's continuous onslaught.

"Such puny rock walls can't hide from me!" Kurt hollered.

Kurt punched through the Talus spell to find Laxus and Gajeel, only for them to disappear right before Kurt attacked.

"Think you can run from me?" Kurt asked.

"Who's running?" Laxus asked.

Kurt turned to see Laxus, charging at him with lightning flowing through his body.

Kurt responded by coating his entire body with muscle fibers for augmented strength and defense.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder! – Laxus shouted.

Laxus punched Kurt really hard with a strong lightning punch, who intercepted with an armored muscle fist.

Both attacks collided fiercely, forcing Jura to use Iron Rock Wall to protect Mirajane, Levy and Lily from the colossal impact.

Kurt laughed manically.

"Is that all you got!?" Kurt asked.

Laxus smirked.

"Not even close." Laxus said.

\- Iron Rock Fist! – Jura shouted.

Jura attacked Kurt with an extremely powerful rock gauntlet that punched Kurt several feet away; Laxus moved out of the way at the last second.

Kurt landed his feet on the ground, skidding across the battlefield as he protected himself.

"It's gonna take more than a stupid rock attack to beat me!" Kurt hollered.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Karma Demon: Iron God Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel unleashed his ultimate move on Kurt, slamming him down.

"And to make sure you stay down…" Gajeel said.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar! – Gajeel shouted.

Entering his dual element mode and jumping into the air, Gajeel shot a massive breath of iron and shadow at Kurt, efficiently defeating him for good.

Kurt was knocked out.

Gajeel exited his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode and sat down.

"Eat the dirt while you're at it, punk." Gajeel said.

Laxus and Jura smiled. So did Lily.

Levy smiled with a blush on her cheeks, happy that Gajeel was okay.

Mirajane was too blushing… from looking at how amazing Laxus was.

XXX

\- Sword Tunnel! – Lynn shouted.

Lynn shot a volley of blades at Erza, who slashed through them despite missing a few.

"Her skills are strong!" Erza thought.

"Erza's being overwhelmed! I never seen anything like this!" Kagura thought.

\- Shadow Possession! – Rogue shouted.

Rogue transformed into a shadow and slipped through his sword cage, traveling to Kagura while Erza kept her occupied.

Rogue appeared under Kagura's shadow, much to her surprise.

"Rogue?" Kagura asked.

"**I'll get you out of here. Trust me**." Rogue replied.

Kagura nodded.

Rogue took Kagura's hand and allowed her to enter his shadow form, allowing them to escape.

Erza continued clashing against Lynn's superior skills, until she suddenly felt a massive surge of magic power.

"Strong magic power! Coming in our direction!" Erza hollered.

Lynn smiled in an evil manner.

"Looks like the mission was a success." Lynn thought.

Out of nowhere, Shura appeared with the captured and unconscious Lucy.

Erza, Rogue and Kagura (the latter two who just joined Erza) were completely shocked.

"Lucy!" Erza hollered.

"It seems we have our target." Lynn said.

"Unfortunately, five of our members were defeated." Shura explained.

Lynn was surprised.

"Kurt, Wanna, Pietro, Melinna, and Leia have all been defeated?!" Lynn asked.

"It seems we've underestimated them." Shura said.

"I managed to give my pursers the slip. But not for long." Shura explained.

"I'll be on my way to Dr. Klipse." Shura said.

"Get your hands off her!" Rogue hollered.

"Put her down!" Kagura hollered.

Shura smirked and flew away.

"Lucy!" Erza hollered.

"I'm your opponent!" Lynn hollered.

Lynn slashed fiercely against Erza, Rogue and Kagura.

All three were pushed violently back.

"What should we do?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue! Kagura! Go rescue Lucy!" Erza hollered.

"I'll deal with her myself!" Erza hollered.

"You sure?" Kagura asked.

"You'll have to get past me first." Lynn said, not intent on letting anyone get past her.

\- Shadow Dragon's Roar! – Rogue shouted.

Rogue shot a violent shadow breath tornado from his mouth at Lynn, forcing her to slice through the attack.

Erza took this chance and tackled her to the ground.

Rogue and Kagura took this chance and quickly chased after Shura, leaving Erza and Lynn alone.

XXX

The battle against Jared wasn't doing well, as the fire-make mage continued overwhelming Gray, Lyon and Juvia without showing any mercy.

\- Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur! – Gray shouted.

\- Fire-Make: Inferno Spear! – Jared shouted.

Gray and Jared clashed with weapons created of their respective elements.

* * *

_Preview: Five out of Black Ghost has been taken out! But three still remain strong on the battlefield! Shura still has Lucy, Erza's fighting Lynn alone, and Jared has Gray, Lyon and Juvia severely outmatched! What will the three mages fighting Jared do?! Next time: Chapter 4 – Fire, Ice and Water! Get ready for another intense match!_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I also have an announcement to make! For the rest of the year, I'll be focusing on finishing Holy World War first, then Grand World War. I'm putting Galaxy World War on hiatus so I don't have to deal with writing too many stories every week. I'll still continue the Black Ghost Arc and most likely finish the Alliance Fun Files by the end of the month or next month; depends on my daily routine.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Gray, Lyon and Juvia continue their intense battle against Jared, hoping to come up with a plan to overcome his fierce Fire-Make magic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fire, Ice and Water**

* * *

\- Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur! – Gray shouted.

\- Fire-Make: Inferno Spear! – Jared shouted.

Gray and Jared clashed with weapons created of their respective elements.

Lyon and Juvia braced themselves.

Gray and Jared were pushing strong, but Jared pushed Gray back.

"Your Creation Magic is a mere joke to me." Jared commented.

"Oh, shove it!" Gray hollered.

\- Ice-Make: Gugnir! – Gray shouted.

Gray sprouted an ice spear resembling Odin's signature spear from the ground.

Jared dodged out of the way.

\- Ice-Make: Ape! – Lyon shouted.

\- Water Cannon! – Juvia shouted.

Lyon and Juvia combined their attacks to knock Jared off balance.

\- Fire-Make: Shield! – Jared shouted.

Jared crated a rectangular fire shield to deflect the attacks.

\- Fire-Make: Flame Lion! – Jared shouted.

Jared came out of the shield and attacked.

"He can switch between defense and offense instantaneously?!" Lyon thought.

\- Ice-Make: Prison! – Gray shouted.

Gray trapped the flame beast in an ice constructed cage.

"Juvia! A little help!" Gray hollered.

"Right, Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered.

\- Water Jigsaw! – Juvia shouted.

Juvia transformed her body into a water tornado and struck the prison, destroying the lion construct.

Jared smirked.

"It's adorable how youngsters like to stay strong." Jared said.

"We're just getting started, pal." Gray said.

"Enough with the warm up then. Time for the real show to begin." Jared explained.

Gray, Lyon and Juvia were shocked.

"He's been holding back all this time?!" Gray, Lyon and Juvia thought in unison.

Jared began raising magic power to another level, heating the ground around him and his foes.

"Now… ready?" Jared asked.

XXX

Happy, Carla, Lector and Frosch continued surveying the skies for any sign of Shura. They recently lost sight of him before he made contact with Lynn.

"Drat! We lost him moments ago and now we can find him!" Lector hollered.

"He could've sensed us coming." Carla said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

Happy was getting worried.

"I hope Natsu's okay." Happy thought.

Happy then suddenly saw something to his left a bit, and screeched.

Carla, Lector and Frosch were spooked.

"What's wrong?!" Carla asked.

"Down there!" Happy replied.

Happy flew off in the direction he pointed.

"Happy!" Carla hollered.

"Wait up!" Frosch hollered.

"Follow him!" Lector hollered.

The other three Exceeds followed Happy to where he was going.

XXX

Happy landed down and ran to what he saw, brushing several branches and bush leaves aside.

Once he found a clear opening, he quickly rushed… and became shocked to see what he found: a wounded Sting, Yukino and Millianna on the ground.

Carla, Lector and Frosch landed beside Happy, and shared the same expressions as the blue Exceed.

"Sting-kun!" Lector hollered.

"Yukino!" Frosch hollered.

Lector and Frosch quickly rushed to Sting and Yukino.

Happy and Carla began to quickly support Millianna.

Sting started to regain consciousness.

"W-What happened…?" Sting asked.

Lector began to show signs of happiness.

"Sting-kun!" Lector hollered.

Lector hugged his partner out of joy.

"Lector…" Sting said.

Sting smiled and comforted his Exceed partner, who was crying out of comical relief.

Carla quickly flew over to demand answers.

"What happened?!" Carla asked.

"And why isn't Natsu with you?" Happy asked.

Lector became spooked.

Sting quickly remembered what happened.

"About that…" Sting said.

XXX

_Flashback…_

_Natsu's group managed to catch up with Shura to rescue Lucy, battling him while holding back to avoid hurting her._

_Shura proved to be an excellent fighter, overpowering Natsu and Sting in close-quarters combat._

"_I was expecting more of the First and Third Generation Dragon Slayers." Shura commented._

_Natsu was getting angrier by the minute._

"_Give Luce back!" Natsu hollered._

"_Natsu-san! Calm down!" Sting hollered._

_\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted._

_Natsu attempted to strike Shura, but he dodged by jumping over._

_\- Storm Dragon's Claw! – Shura shouted._

_Shura performed a heel kick imbued with storm element on Natsu's head, knocking him down to the ground._

"_Natsu-sama!" Yukino hollered._

"_This guy's strong! But that won't stop us from saving Lucy!" Millianna hollered._

_\- Kitten Blast! – Millianna shouted._

_\- Open! Gate of the Twin Fish! Pisces! – Yukino shouted._

_Yukino summoned Pisces while Millianna shot out a spiral restraining tube._

_Shura grabbed the White Pisces in an instant and threw it at the black one with his free hand, much to Yukino's shock._

_Shura then kicked away Millianna's kitten blast back, hitting Millianna and Yukino._

"_Millianna!" Natsu hollered._

"_Yukino!" Sting hollered._

"_Enough distractions. I'll be on my way." Shura explained._

"_We're not finished yet!" Natsu hollered._

"_Far from it!" Sting hollered._

_\- Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu shouted._

_\- White Dragon's Roar! – Sting shouted._

_Natsu and Sting shot their respective roar attacks._

_\- Storm Dragon's Roar! – Shura shouted._

_Shura countered with a massive storm breath attack, easily blasting the combined fire and light breath attack, blasting Natsu and Sting in the process. The blast wave blew away the downed Yukino and Millianna._

_All four were defeated._

"_Weaklings." Shura said._

_Shura began to resume his escape with the captured Lucy._

_Natsu suddenly began to slowly get back up, refusing to give up._

"_Hang on… Luce…" Natsu said._

_Natsu slowly began to walk._

"_I'm… coming…" Natsu said._

_Natsu continued to walk, leaving the unconscious Sting, Yukino and Millianna behind._

_End of flashback._

XXX

"So he just up and left?" Lector asked.

"Can't say I blame him. Bastard taking Lucy was enough to get Natsu-san really angry." Sting replied.

"Nothing can keep Natsu down that's for sure." Happy commented.

Carla began to have a precognition: Natsu fighting Dr. Klipse, Rogue and Kagura wounded, Erza killing someone, and Lucy shocked from a revelation.

"Was that a precognition?" Carla thought.

"I gotta find Natsu!" Happy hollered.

"Hold on, Happy!" Sting hollered.

"Don't stop me! I'm going!" Happy hollered, flying off to find Natsu.

"Happy!" Carla hollered.

"Man, he's impatient to wait." Lector commented, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

Sting began to get up, slowly picking up Yukino.

"Sting-kun?" Lector asked.

"We should rendezvous with the others and come up with a plan." Sting explained.

Agreeing to Sting's plan, Lector and Frosch began to fly and pick up the downed Millianna.

Carla became worried as she faced the direction Happy flew off in.

"Let's go, Carla. There's nothing we can do right now." Sting explained.

Carla turned back with a stern look, but nodded.

"Fine." Carla said.

XXX

Gray was blasted back by a strong stream of fire into a tree, falling down.

The battlefield Gray, Lyon and Juvia were facing Jared in turned into a miniature forest fire.

Lyon and Juvia were struggling to get up, also dealing with the intense heat in the air that makes it a little hard for them to breathe.

"Damn… he's *cough* strong…" Lyon commented.

Juvia coughed a bit.

Gray began to get up, ignoring the burns and pains.

"Why must you children struggle against the inevitable?" Jared asked.

"You can't win against Black Ghost." Jared continued.

"So just give up." Jared finished.

"Screw you." Gray said.

"What?" Jared asked.

"My guild and I have faced far worse than you." Gray replied.

"We don't run and we don't hide from our enemies." Gray continued.

"That's the Fairy Tail way!" Gray finished, taking off his jacket and shirt.

Juvia swooned in her mind.

"Impressive speech. But you still won't stop us." Jared commented.

Lyon took off his jacket too, revealing his upper torso exposed.

"Time to put that arrogance to rest." Lyon said.

"Let's go!" Gray hollered.

\- Blizzard! – Lyon shouted.

Lyon conjured a snowstorm that covered their entire area, putting all the fires out.

"Snow Magic?" Jared asked.

"Buy me some time guys!" Gray hollered.

"Right!" Lyon and Juvia hollered in unison.

Moving forward, Lyon and Juvia clashed against Jared fiercely.

Jared put some effort into it, overwhelming them with his magic and combat prowess.

"You two think you can beat me without your third friend? Preposterous!" Jared commented.

"You wish!" Lyon hollered.

"Our guild will never lose to you!" Juvia hollered.

\- Ice-Make: Snow Dragon! – Lyon shouted.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

Lyon and Juvia used their strongest moves to overwhelm Jared, who didn't have time to react.

This act angered the Fire-Make mage.

"Get out of my way!" Jared hollered.

\- Fire-Make: Battering Ram! – Jared shouted.

Jared crafted a battering ram fire construct, slamming against Lyon and Juvia.

Despite being knocked away, the duo grinned, confusing Jared.

"We did our part…" Lyon thought.

"The rest is up to you, Gray-sama…" Juvia thought.

Behind the flying two was Gray all ready to unleash his ultimate move.

"So that's their plan!" Jared thought.

"It won't work! Now die!" Jared hollered.

"We'll see!" Gray hollered.

\- Ice Execution! – Gray shouted.

\- Fire-Make: Phoenix! – Jared shouted.

Gray and Jared clashed with the ultimate techniques, trying to overwhelm the opposite.

Gray struggled, but remembered his words as a Fairy Tail Mage.

Using all he's got, Gray overcame the Fire-Make: Phoenix and blasted Jared.

Jared was shocked.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Jared shouted.

The ice began to encase Jared, freezing him entirely.

Gray exhaled some cool air before showing a smirk in his victory.

Lyon smiled with his eyes closed, while Juvia swooned at seeing her boyfriend victorious.

XXX

Shura just entered the hideout of Black Ghost with the captured Lucy in tow.

Walking in the control room were Klipse and Hargrave.

"I have returned, Dr. Klipse." Shura said.

"You have completed your mission well, Shura." Hargrave commented.

"Unfortunately… you've already lost six out of the eight in battling the enemy." Dr. Klipse commented.

"Yes. The allied forces of the five top guilds were stronger than we anticipated." Shura explained.

"From my guess, most of them were defeated by Fairy Tail members." Shura explained.

"Those ruffian brats that defeated Genos-san?" Hargrave asked.

"An absolute thorn in my side to the very end." Dr. Klipse replied.

"But they won't stop me once my ultimate goal is realized." Dr. Klipse explained.

Dr. Klipse walked over and activated a counsel, which opened up from the floor a Magic Sealing Cage.

Shura placed Lucy in the cage, taking her Celestial Spirit Keys and Fleuve d'étoiles before Dr. Klipse closed the cage, locking Lucy up.

"Now all we have to do is to wait." Dr. Klipse said.

XXX

Outside the Black Ghost hideout, which reveals to be a metal dome-like structure, Rogue and Kagura managed to follow Shura undetected by hiding in the bushes, looking at the surrounding area guarded by Black Ghost soldiers and high-level security.

"Looks like the base is heavily guarded." Rogue said.

"We need to come up with a plan to get in." Kagura said.

"Yeah…" Rogue said, feeling a little sullen.

Kagura noticed and got a little close to his face, which caused the shadow mage to blush red.

"You okay? You seem a little stressed and red." Kagura explained.

"I-I'm okay!" Rogue hollered.

"Not like you to act like this." Kagura commented.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe after we're done with Black Ghost. Some place private without anyone spying on us." Rogue explained.

It was Kagura's turn to blush red.

"P-Private?!" Kagura thought.

Rogue snapped out of his blushed state after calming down.

"I promise. Let's stay focused on rescuing Lucy first." Rogue explained.

Kagura snapped out of her blushed expression and retained her focus.

"You're right." Kagura said.

A massive explosion was heard, startling the two.

"What was that?!" Kagura asked.

Rogue returned to his spot and looked to see what's going on.

It was soon revealed to be Natsu, fully-charged and extremely pissed off, blasting through every Black Ghost grunt daring to stand in his way.

Seeing this from the bushes, Rogue and Kagura showed deadpanned expressions.

"Should've seen that coming." Rogue and Kagura thought.

XXX

Watching Natsu's rampage on the monitor, Dr. Klipse and Hargrave smirked.

"Excellent." Dr. Klipse said.

"The perfect bait to drawn in our quarry." Hargrave said.

"Shall I go get him?" Shura asked.

"By all means. You've always wanted a real fight with him." Dr. Klipse replied.

Shura smirked and quickly rushed to battle Natsu.

Dr. Klipse turned his attention to the still knocked out Lucy.

"Soon, everything will be in place." Dr. Klipse thought.

XXX

Flying at full speed, Happy was heading in the direction of the big destruction.

"I'm coming, Natsu! Hang on!" Happy hollered.

XXX

Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor and slashed through several flying swords.

Erza used her spiked mace to smash through Lynn, pushing her back.

However, Lynn managed to destroy parts of Erza's strongest offensive armor with blinding speed.

"She managed to slice my Purgatory Armor?!" Erza thought.

Erza then saw Lynn getting up, suffering only a laceration from the spiked mace that hit the enemy swordswoman.

"You're putting up more of a fight now, Titania." Lynn commented.

"But I'm afraid for you this battle will be over with me as the victor." Lynn explained.

Erza requipped into her Clear Heart Clothing.

"That won't happen." Erza said.

"I will defeat you and save Lucy!" Erza hollered.

* * *

_Preview: Natsu has begun his ferocious assault on the Black Ghost camp to save Lucy; the only thing he'll get is Shura standing in his way! As the rest of the allied mages catch wind of Lucy's capture, Rogue and Kagura devise a plan to use the confusion to sneak in. Meanwhile, Erza and Lynn are getting ready for one last clash of blades! Next time: Chapter 5 – Queen of the Fairies!_

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the fifth chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! As Erza and Lynn prepare to finish their duel, Natsu is forced to fight Shura once again if he must save Lucy! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Queen of the Fairies!**

* * *

Erza and Lynn clash once again, pitting steel against steel.

Neither side were giving an inch.

\- Sword Storm! – Lynn shouted.

Lynn attempt to overwhelm Erza with a barrage of swords.

Erza sliced through all of them this time, shocking Lynn.

"Don't expect the same move to work on me twice!" Erza hollered.

Erza charged forward with full force.

XXX

Natsu continued blasting through the Black Ghost with unrelenting fury.

"Where's Lucy?! TELL ME!" Natsu shouted.

"What is this guy?!" A Black Ghost soldier asked.

"He's no ordinary mage!" Another soldier replied.

"Who cares?! Kill him!" A third soldier hollered.

The soldiers continue their charge, only to be met with Natsu's fire.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu shouted.

The soldiers now began to show fear of Natsu's presence.

"Stand down, men!" Shura hollered.

Natsu and the enemy soldiers looked up to see Shura standing on top of the base.

Shura jumped all the way down, using his magic to levitate himself to balance his fall.

Natsu glared at Shura.

"It's Shura-sama!" One of the soldiers hollered.

"We're saved!" Another soldier hollered.

"Let's get out of the way if we know what's good for us!" A third soldier hollered.

"Yeah! Let's!" A fourth soldier hollered.

All the soldiers quickly retreated, leaving only Natsu and Shura alone.

"I knew you couldn't resist knowing that we have Heartfilia." Shura commented.

"Give her back." Natsu said.

Natsu gripped his fists in anger.

"She's inside. But you'll never get to her once you're dead." Shura explained.

"Give her back!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu gripped his fists tighter, igniting them.

"You should face the facts boy… you can't win against the strongest mage of Black Ghost, Shura Nikos!" Shura hollered.

"I said… GIVE LUCY BACK!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu released a massive aura of flames, increasing his magic power.

Natsu let out a battle cry as he charged towards the Storm Dragon Slayer with a burning spirit.

Shura met with calm force.

The two dragon slayers clashed fists, generating a massive force.

XXX

Rogue and Kagura were sneaking their way in using Natsu's fight as a distraction.

Both mages were worried about Natsu's current problem, but know that saving Lucy will help him.

Sneaking into a bunker window, the two managed to get in undetected.

XXX

Erza and Lynn were now heavily exhausted with wounds over their bodies and multiple swords broken in half or laying on the ground.

They've been at this for the last 15 minutes nonstop.

"I'm almost out of Magic Power. Gotta find a way to end this fast without hesitation." Erza thought.

"This has to end now. I can't fail Black Ghost." Lynn thought.

Both swordswomen took their stance and ready themselves for the final strike.

With a fallen leaf hitting the ground without sound, both warriors made their movement and charged forward.

\- Demon Blade Benizakura! – Erza shouted.

\- Sword of Legend: Almace! – Lynn shouted.

Erza and Lynn each did one lash slash on their opposing foe with their swords pointed forward; wind blew from the sudden clash.

Both were silent, waiting for the other to fall.

Her legs shaking a bit, Erza coughed blood and kneeled down, placing Benizakura on the ground tip first.

Erza looked for the source of her wound, which revealed to be coming from the sword wound near her left abdomen.

Lynn smirked, before she suddenly coughed blood from her mouth, and fell her whole body to the ground. Her Almace was shattered.

"How could I… lose?!" Lynn thought.

Lynn turned her eyes a bit to the wounded Erza.

"So this… this is the power of the *Queen of the Fairies*…" Lynn commented.

Lynn began to lose consciousness.

Erza breathed heavily as she clutched her wound.

"I can't stop now…" Erza thought.

Erza began to slowly get up, despite her injuries.

"Gotta… rescue… Lucy…!" Erza thought.

Using Benizakura like a cane, the sword mage slowly walked to find her comrades as soon as she can.

XXX

Sting, Carla, Lector and Frosch continued to carry the knocked out Yukino and Millianna, hoping to find the others and warn them about the current situation.

Sting is using his sense of smell to find anyone close within his range, but no luck.

"Dammit! Nothing!" Sting hollered.

"Easy, Sting-kun. We'll find the others." Lector explained.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"But we better find someone! Millianna's weight is killing us both!" Lector thought, dealing with the stress in his arms in handling Millianna.

"I know. I know." Sting said.

Sting wasn't sure entirely.

Carla, was getting worried about Happy.

Sting suddenly caught a scent, stopping his walk.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked.

Sting began to smell the air, trying to find anyone within range.

Sting suddenly caught one, who was coming near him, making him smile.

"Sting-kun?" Lector asked.

"Gihihi. You're lucky we've found you first." Gajeel commented.

Coming from the left was Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, Jura and the Trimens.

"Lucky I did." Sting said.

"Hey, Carla." Lily said.

"Good to see you." Carla said.

Mirajane noticed the unconscious Yukino and Millianna.

"What happened to Yukino-chan and Millianna?" Mirajane asked.

"I'll explain later. We need Wendy and Chelia's healing right about now." Sting replied.

"Any chance you've found them?" Lector asked.

"No." Levy replied.

"More like closer than you might think." Gray explained.

Sting and Gajeel's groups looked to see Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Cana and Chelia just coming from their right.

"What kept you, ice boy?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, shut up, metal face." Gray replied.

"That's rich coming from you and Lyon." Laxus commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lyon asked.

"You're both shirtless, boys." Cana said, snickering.

Gray and Lyon both freaked out and quickly put their jackets on.

Everyone else sighed.

"Hey, Wendy. Chelia. Do you two think you can heal both Yukino and Millianna?" Sting asked.

"Sure!" Wendy hollered.

"Of course!" Chelia hollered.

Wendy and Chelia began using their respective magic to heal Yukino and Millianna.

"So did you guys beat your opponents?" Carla asked.

"Did it in style!" Ichiya hollered, striking a pose.

"In style!" Hibiki, Eve and Ren hollered in unison, striking similar poses.

"Ours wasn't easy. But we still won." Mirajane explained.

"Three sweet ladies and a little lad kicked the butts of two evil hags!" Cana hollered, slapping the back of Romeo, much to the boy's embarrassment.

Wendy noticed and sulked a little.

"The three of us did well too." Gray said.

"Especially Juvia's icicle prince of justice!" Juvia hollered, swooning.

Gray began to have a sweat drop on his forehead.

"That leaves Erza, Rogue, Kagura and Natsu." Levy explained.

"Speaking of – where are they?" Jura asked.

"Yeah… about that…" Sting said, awkwardly scratching the back of his forehead.

XXX

Shura kicked Natsu in the face, sending him through several trees.

Natsu regained his footing and charged once more.

\- Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu shot two streams of fire at Shura.

\- Storm Dragon's Fang Thrust! – Shura shouted.

Shura shot a massive storm claw construct that blasted through Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and hit Natsu hard, crashing him into a tree.

Natsu coughed saliva and struggled to get up this time.

Shura scoffed at the notion.

"Guess that's your limit, huh boy?" Shura asked.

Natsu was attempting to stay strong, refusing to answer.

However, Natsu wasn't moving of his own will.

"Then accept your defeat." Shura said.

Shura began to channel magic power into him.

"Move, Natsu! You gotta move!" Natsu thought, trying to move, but can't find out why.

\- Storm Dragon's Roar! – Shura shouted.

Shura unleashed his signature breath to destroy Natsu.

Natsu began to close his eyes and prepared for the worst.

But in the nick of time, someone swooped in and saved Natsu before the move hit.

Natsu thought it was the end, but opened his eyes to find himself in the air.

"H-How…?" Natsu thought.

"I got you, Natsu!" A voice hollered.

Natsu's eyes widened upon recognizing that voice.

It was Happy, who saved his partner in the nick of time.

"Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sting told me what happened! I'm not gonna let you do this alone!" Happy hollered.

"After all… we're friends, right?" Happy asked, starting to cry a bit.

Natsu was taken by surprise.

The answer soon hit him. He was too focused on saving Lucy alone without asking for the help of his friends first.

"Yeah… we're friends." Natsu said.

Natsu's spirit reignited once more.

"Let's do it together, Happy!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

"How touching." Shura said.

Natsu and Happy turned to see Shura intercepting them, floating in midair.

"But having a flying furball won't save you." Shura said.

"He's no furball! He's my partner!" Natsu hollered.

"Yeah!" Happy hollered.

Natsu and Happy charged at Shura with pure force.

The two dragon slayers collided fiercely, releasing a powerful shockwave in the air.

XXX

Inside the base, Lucy began to open her eyes.

"Wha…" Lucy thought.

Lucy soon widened her eyes in noticing something's wrong.

She realized she's in a cage, and in enemy base.

"Where am I?!" Lucy thought.

Lucy began to remember her team fighting Shura for a moment, and the rest being knocked out.

"Ah, you're awake." Dr. Klipse said.

Lucy looked to see Dr. Klipse and Hargrave starting at her.

Lucy reached to her waist for one of her Celestial Keys, but only grabbed the air.

Lucy was shocked.

"I'm afraid you won't be using your Celestial Spirit Magic in that cage, my dear." Dr. Klipse explained.

"So be a good girl and behave for a while." Dr. Klipse said.

Lucy glared at Dr. Klipse, slowly walking towards the cage and gripping the bars.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"You're merely the bait." Hargrave replied.

"Bait?" Lucy asked.

Dr. Klipse pressed a button, revealing a holographic projector of Natsu and Happy fighting against Shura in a midair battle.

Lucy became shocked.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy hollered.

Dr. Klipse began to smirk.

XXX

After Sting explained the other mages about the recent events he witnessed, everyone besides Carla, Lector, Frosch, and the recently awakened Yukino and Millianna were shocked.

"So Lucy's been captured and Natsu's gone after her alone?!" Cana asked.

"Yeah…" Lector replied.

"That damn idiot!" Gray thought, face palming himself.

Levy was very saddened, having hugged Gajeel for emotion support.

"What do we do now?" Jura asked.

"Obviously go help Natsu and save Lucy, that's what." Laxus replied.

"But what about Erza-sama, Kagura-sama and Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked.

"I'm sure they're okay. Especially Erza-san!" Ichiya hollered, striking a pose.

Most of the girls cringed.

"I'm sure those three will

"**Hey, Sting.**" Rogue said.

Everyone became startled.

"Was that Rogue?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Is he in his shadow?" Millianna asked.

Sting kept hearing his voice in a low volume, when he quickly realized the source.

Reaching into his left pocket, he took out a smartphone-like Lacrima and answered it in his left ear.

"Rogue?" Sting asked.

"**Put it on speaker, idiot.**" Rogue replied.

Sting had a swear drop on his forehead and moved the phone from his ear and activated the speaker button, allowing the others to hear.

"Is that a new kind of Lacrima?" Juvia asked.

"A new type of communications Lacrima that was based on the smartphones back in Nagisa's world." Sting replied.

"And you didn't tell us that?" Gajeel asked.

"Blame Makarov. He says…" Sting replied.

"_I can't trust my children until they can be responsible with this new technology._" Makarov explained, in Sting's mind.

"I'm responsible…" Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Levy and Mirajane thought in unison, sulking.

Millianna shoved Sting out of the way, accidentally throwing the phone in the air. She managed to catch it.

"Where are you?! Is Kagura-chan okay?!" Millianna asked.

"**She's with me.**" Rogue replied.

Millianna sighed in relief.

"**I can hear you, Millianna.**" Kagura said.

"KAGURA-CHAN!" Millianna shouted.

Kagura and Rogue shushed Millianna.

"**Keep it down. We're inside enemy territory.**" Kagura explained.

"Sorry." Millianna said.

"You seriously in enemy base?" Wendy asked.

"**Yeah. We're trying to find a way to rescue Lucy while Natsu's keeping the enemy distracted.**" Rogue replied.

The Fairy Tail mages began to sweat drop in unison.

"Only Natsu is capable of distracting the enemy like an idiot." The Fairy Tail mages thought in unison.

"**You guys need to help Natsu and buy us time. Erza's probably heading there now.**" Rogue explained.

"We will." Sting said.

"**Gotta go. Can't let the enemy find us.**" Rogue explained.

"Alright, man. Stay hidden." Sting said.

The Lacrima hung up, allowing Sting to put his smartphone Lacrima away.

"She must've probably won her battle." Chelia said.

Hibiki began using his Archive Magic to trace everyone's signatures.

"I've got Natsu, Happy, Rogue and Kagura near the enemy. Erza's slowly heading toward the same location. All of us right here." Hibiki explained.

"She must be badly injured." Wendy said, worried.

"One team will check on Erza. Take Wendy and Chelia in case she's injured." Sting explained.

"Right!" Wendy and Chelia hollered in unison.

"Little Romeo and I want in!" Cana hollered, hugging Romeo from behind.

Romeo blushed furiously upon being hugged from behind; Wendy pouted and Chelia had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Then the second group will go help Natsu rescue Lu-chan." Levy explained.

"Then we have our assignments." Lily said.

"Then let's get to it!" Sting hollered.

"Right!" Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Lyon, Chelia, Jura, Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Yukino, Lector, Frosch and Millianna hollered in unison.

XXX

Natsu and Happy, and Shura clashed furiously in the air.

The two dragon slayers skirmished in fists nonstop. Happy was pressured while carrying Natsu, but that didn't stop the little Exceed.

"We gotta fight smart, Natsu!" Happy hollered.

"I know! But it's like every move I make, this guy comes back with something bigger!" Natsu hollered.

"Then we have to go full throttle!" Happy hollered.

Natsu started to grin.

"You read my mind!" Natsu hollered.

"Whatever you have planning, it won't work against me." Shura commented.

"You're not the only one who can use lightning with another element!" Natsu hollered.

Shura was confused.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon Mode! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu entered his dual elemental dragon mode.

Shura was taken by surprise.

"Now the real fight begins!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye!" Happy hollered.

Natsu and Happy took charge now, overwhelming Shura.

XXX

Sting's group, consisting of himself, Yukino, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Laxus, Mirajane, Jura and Lyon ran to meet up with Natsu's team.

"Hibiki better be right in this direction!" Gray hollered.

"You're thinking you'll get lost like a certain *moss-headed idiot* does." Gajeel commented.

"Shut up!" Gray exclaimed, having a red tick mark on his forehead.

"He does. Did a thorough examination of his entire map!" Levy hollered.

"Well we should be-" Laxus said.

"Watch out!" Jura hollered.

Jura quickly used his Iron Rock Wall to block an incoming fire spell.

"What was that?!" Lyon asked.

"Trouble." Mirajane replied, entering her Satan Soul form.

Her answer was correct as multiple Black Ghost soldiers were waiting for them.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fight." Lily said, drawing his Musica Sword.

XXX

The wounded Erza continued to slowly walk to find her friends.

But with each walk her wounds grow worse.

Walking her last step, Erza unexpectedly began to collapse.

"Dammit! This can't be it! Not yet!" Erza thought.

Erza tried to move, but her body won't let her.

She began to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry… everyone…" Erza thought.

Erza began to think about her team, her guild, and even Jellal.

As Erza was soon enough closing her eyes, a group comprised of Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Lector, Frosch, Cana, Chelia, Millianna and the Trimens quickly rush to her aid.

XXX

"You're after Natsu?!" Lucy asked, in an angry manner.

"Yes. Using you was simply enough to lure him in." Dr. Klipse replied.

"Might as well play the role of hostage, ma'am." Hargrave explained.

"Like hell! Natsu won't comply with whatever you say!" Lucy hollered.

"Oh he will with your life on the line." Dr. Klipse explained.

Lucy growled.

"After all… you and your friends aren't the only ones who knows about his *true nature*." Dr. Klipse explained, giving an intimidating expression.

Lucy was horrified: someone else who knows about Natsu's true origins.

Dr. Klipse began to grin in an evil manner.

"Why don't I tell you a story if you think what I said before wasn't scary enough?" Dr. Klipse asked.

What sinister flashback will Dr. Klipse talk about in revealing his future goals?

* * *

_Preview: As Wendy's group reach Erza to heal her, Sting and Gray's group quickly rush to join Natsu and the others in saving Lucy, only to find trouble along the way! Meanwhile, Lucy listens to a tale of Dr. Klipse's dark past and why he wants Natsu! Next time: Dr. Klipse – Origins!_

* * *

**Did you like it? Starting next week, I will resume Holy World War, starting with Chapter 26, and continuing it until it's fully done! But I will finish the last Alliance Fun Files chapter, and try finishing the Black Ghost Arc in between.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the sixth chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! As Dr. Klipse explains about his past, our heroes are fighting against impossible odds to save Lucy! Hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, only four more chapters left!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Dr. Klipse – Origins!**

* * *

Natsu and Happy continue clashing against Shura in mid-air.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu punched Shura hard enough to push him back.

"How do you like me now, buddy?" Natsu asked.

Shura wiped his mouth with his arm before smirking.

"I'm just getting started, boy." Shura said.

\- Storm Dragon's Thunder Typhoon! – Shura shouted.

Shura sprouted a cyclone imbued with electricity from the ground, catching the two off-guard.

"Hang on, Happy!" Natsu hollered.

"I'm… trying…!" Happy hollered.

The two braced themselves from the attack, trying to hold on.

XXX

Sting punched through a Black Ghost grunt.

Sting's group is currently engaged in combat with the Black Ghost forces attempting to delay them.

"These guys are starting to get on my nerves." Sting said.

"Let's wipe them all out with one shot then." Gray said.

"I can get behind that." Laxus said.

\- Holy Ray! – Sting shouted.

\- Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra! – Yukino shouted.

"All things must be balanced." Libra said, activating her Gravity Change magic.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Bringer! – Gray shouted.

\- Water Jigsaw! – Juvia shouted.

\- Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Solid Script: Bullet! – Levy shouted.

\- Evil Spark! – Mirajane shouted.

\- Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg! – Laxus shouted.

\- Supreme King Rock Crush! – Jura shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Dragon Fly! – Lyon shouted.

Sting's group combined their attacks to take out all the enemy forces.

Lily took out most of his opponents effortlessly.

"Is it me, or is this getting all too easy?" Lily asked.

"Who knows?" Gajeel replied.

Mirajane undid her Satan Soul and returned to her normal self.

"We should keep moving with all haste." Mirajane said.

"She's right." Laxus said.

Sting's group began running towards the enemy base, following the map Hibiki laid out for them.

"Lucy-sama… we're coming!" Yukino thought.

XXX

In a flashback, a young Dr. Klipse was talking to Zeref 7 years ago after Dr. Klipse was released from prison for attempted murder in his post-5 year prison time.

Zeref just explained to Dr. Klipse about Natsu and his plans.

"_So let me get this straight… you need my guild to help you get your little brother?_" Dr. Klipse asked, during a flashback.

"_In 10 years only. I'm sure he'll return from Tenrou Island soon enough._" Zeref replied, during a flashback.

"_But I heard he's among the fairies who disappeared when Acnologia attack._" Dr. Klipse explained, during a flashback.

"_In due time. Meanwhile, lay low until he's surfaced. Then you'll begin your revenge on the world for denying your genius for so long._" Zeref explained, during a flashback.

Dr. Klipse clenched his fists.

"_Yes…_" Dr. Klipse said, during a flashback.

Dr. Klipse hasn't forgotten the day he was denied.

XXX

Around the age of 21, Dr. Klipse was kicked out of the Magic Council's Science Division for using forbidden magic arts in his research. Swearing revenge, he created a dark guild that will help him achieve his needs.

Alongside him was his loyal butler, Hargrave, who raised Klipse when he lost both his parents in an unfortunate accident. Both were on the run from the Council and Legal Guilds, having been branded as criminals for multiple crimes over the years.

Over time, the two gained members in Shura, Lynn, Jared, Melinna, Wanna, Pietro, Leia and Kurt, criminals who all have different reasons for joining.

Dr. Klipse vowed to one day, get his revenge on the world for casting him aside.

XXX

"_I will make the council pay… dearly._" Dr. Klipse said, during a flashback.

"_Once Natsu returns, you're magic and technology will make your desire come true._" Zeref explained, during a flashback.

"_Yes. Once my magic forces Natsu to become E.N.D., he'll become my ultimate weapon upon the world!_" Dr. Klipse hollered, during a flashback.

XXX

Once Dr. Klipse finished his flashback story, Lucy became shocked.

"So that's why Dragneel is key to my plan for world domination." Dr. Klipse explained.

Lucy's shock turn into anger as she banged against her cage, hurting her a bit.

"Save your strength, my dear. You're still our hostage to make the boy comply." Hargrave explained.

"You stay away from him!" Lucy hollered.

Dr. Klipse smirked and walked over to the cage, meeting Lucy face to face.

"Your boyfriend won't have a choice once I have you're pretty little face broken and bruised." Dr. Klipse explained.

"Break me all you want. I'll protect Natsu no matter what." Lucy explained.

Dr. Klipse smirked.

"Really? You all by yourself?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"The good doctor's right. How can you protect him from the two of us and Shura?" Hargrave asked.

"**She's not alone.**" Rogue said.

The three people inside were stunned by Rogue's sudden voice, until several sword slashes destroyed Lucy's cage freeing her.

Lucy was still stunned, until she saw all of her Celestial keys and Fleuve d'étoiles returned to her safely.

She soon realized Rogue and Kagura were standing beside her.

"Rogue! Kagura!" Lucy hollered.

"I did not account for any intruders." Hargrave explained.

"It wasn't easy getting past your security. But we waited for the right moment once we heard Lucy's voice." Kagura explained.

Lucy sighed a bit.

"Guess they didn't hear everything." Lucy thought.

"The tables have turned, Klipse! It's over!" Lucy hollered.

"Oh really?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"Hargrave. Go get the weapon ready. I'll entertain our guests." Dr. Klipse explained.

"Is it necessary to waste your energy on children?" Hargrave asked.

"It's a good way to test myself out." Dr. Klipse replied.

"Very well then." Hargrave said.

Hargrave made his exit, leaving Dr. Klipse to take care of Lucy, Rogue and Kagura.

"Now then…" Dr. Klipse said.

Throwing his cane aside, Dr. Klipse's hands become enveloped by dark energy, covering them like dragon scales.

Lucy, Rogue and Kagura become shocked.

"This magic…" Rogue said.

"Let's begin." Dr. Klipse said.

XXX

Natsu and Happy were blown back by Shura, who's getting stronger as he fights.

"I thinks time to end this battle, boy." Shura explained.

"He's serious, Natsu." Happy said.

"Then let's give him everything we've got!" Natsu hollered.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar! – Natsu shouted.

\- Storm Dragon's Thunderstorm Breath! – Shura shouted.

The two Dragon Slayers unleashed their strongest breath attacks, colliding very fiercely.

But Natsu didn't have enough strength for a full attack, giving Shura the chance to overpower it.

Sensing the attack coming towards them, Happy had to make a move.

\- Max Speed! – Happy shouted.

Using all of his magic power, Happy quickly flew Natsu out of the way before Shura's breath attack hit, causing strange phenomenon in the sky.

XXX

Erza began to slowly open her eyes upon feeling strange… only for her eyes to see Ichiya hovering above her, giving a sparkle in his eyes.

"Men…" Ichiya said.

Erza screamed and punched Ichiya, getting her up instantly.

Ichiya crashed into multiple trees before being knocked out.

"Ichiya-sensei!" The Trimens hollered in unison, rushing to help their master.

Erza shook the uneasiness out of her head, looking to see Wendy and Chelia healing her, while Romeo, Lector, Frosch, Cana and Millianna watching guard.

"You guys are here?" Erza asked.

"It's a good thing we found you before you succumb to your injuries. Talk about reckless." Carla commented.

Erza began to slowly get up.

"Easy, Erza-san. Don't push yourself too hard." Wendy explained.

"I'm fine. We have to go save Lucy." Erza explained.

"Sting's team already headed off." Cana said.

"If you're gonna help you need to be at full strength, Erza-chan." Millianna explained.

"We're almost done with your injuries. Just wait a while okay?" Wendy asked.

Erza relented and allowed Wendy and Chelia finish up their healing process, knowing she'd be of no use to her comrades in her current condition.

XXX

\- Open! Gate of the Golden Bull and Scorpion! Taurus! Scorpio! – Lucy shouted.

Lucy summoned Taurus and Scorpio.

"Moo!" Taurus hollered.

"We are!" Scorpio hollered.

"Take him, boys!" Lucy hollered.

"Copy that, Lucy-san!" Scorpio hollered.

"I might get a smooch from you if I do it, Lucy-san!" Taurus hollered.

Lucy sweat dropped at Taurus' comment.

Rogue and Dr. Klipse clashed fists.

"He's strong. Have to analyze his moments." Rogue thought.

\- Shadow Dragon's Claw! – Rogue shouted.

Rogue attempted to kick Dr. Klipse, but the Darkness Dragon Slayer effortlessly blocked it with his right open palm.

"Disappointing, boy." Dr. Klipse said.

Rogue gritted his teeth.

Kagura swooped in to strike.

\- Archenemy… Slashing Form! – Kagura shouted.

Kagura attempted a striking maneuver, but Klipse swiped his hand to deflect the attack, pushing Kagura back and tossing Rogue aside.

\- Rampage! – Taurus shouted.

\- Sand Buster! – Scorpio shouted.

Taurus and Scorpio combined their attacks to overthrow Klipse.

\- Darkness Dragon's Shield! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse conjured a darkness rectangular shield that effortlessly block Scorpio's attack, while pushing Taurus back.

"Moo! He's strong!" Taurus hollered.

"I'm just warming up." Dr. Klipse said.

Lucy, Rogue and Kagura gritted their teeth in irritation.

XXX

\- Storm Dragon's Roar! – Shura shouted.

Shura shot his breath attack at Natsu and Happy, who managed to dodge in the nick of time.

"I grow tired of your persistence." Shura said.

Natsu and Happy were exhausted, but kept running and hiding to regain their full strength.

The duo are currently hiding in a tree where Shura can't smell or hear them.

"We can't keep hiding forever, Natsu!" Happy hollered.

"Just need enough strength for one more attack strong enough to knock him out." Natsu explained.

"But what?! I'm not even sure my secret arts or Lightning Fire Dragon Mode aren't enough with the strength I have left." Natsu thought.

"C'mon, Natsu… think!" Natsu thought.

An idea suddenly popped into Natsu's head.

"I've just got a good idea, Happy!" Natsu hollered.

Happy was wildly confused.

XXX

Shura attempted to smell their scent but no luck.

"These trees must be keeping me from figuring out their location." Shura said.

"Where could they be?" Shura asked.

"Hey!" Natsu hollered.

Shura looked around to see Natsu and Happy flying towards them in a reckless maneuver.

"A suicide charge?" Shura asked.

"Then it's your funeral, boy." Shura said.

As Shura prepared to attack, Natsu's plan began.

"Do it, Happy!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

Using the last of his strength, Happy tossed Natsu straight at Shura, who failed to react in time.

"Wha-!?" Shura exclaimed.

"Get ready for the beating of your life!" Natsu hollered, giving a snickering grin.

Shura's eyes widened.

"DORARARARARARARA~!" Natsu shouted, repeatedly punching Shura with ignited fists, and without mercy.

(A/N: Natsu's inspired by Josuke!)

Natsu continued punching nonstop, unleashing all of his strength without giving Shura time to defend.

"Dora!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu delivered one final downward punch, crashing Shura straight to the ground, knocking him out completely.

Natsu smiled before falling down to the ground, right next to Happy who just fallen down moments ago.

Both laughed lightly as they were victorious.

"I can't believe I actually pulled that off…" Natsu said.

"Fuwa's so gonna lose it – in a good way." Happy explained.

"Natsu-san!" Sting hollered.

Sting's group arrived just in time to see Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, guys…" Natsu said.

"Jeez, hot shot. You really over did it." Gray commented.

"Haha, very funny." Natsu said.

Laxus carried Natsu up, much to the fire mage's dismay.

Mirajane decided to carry Happy.

Sting sniffed the air, sensing Rogue and Kagura's scent.

"Looks like those two went inside to rescue Lucy." Sting explained.

"Then let's go in there and save Lu-chan!" Levy hollered.

"Luce…" Natsu thought, now worried about his lover.

"That won't be necessary!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

Natsu, Happy and Sting's group looked up to see Dr. Klipse standing on top of the base.

"Is that guy Klipse?" Gajeel asked.

"Hibiki's Archive pics match the same as the guy standing before us." Lyon replied.

"He's the last enemy to stop." Juvia said.

"There's several of us and one of him." Jura said.

"I'd suggest you hand over Dragneel immediately." Dr. Klipse explained.

Natsu, Happy and Sting's group were surprised.

"What makes you think we should that?" Laxus asked.

Dr. Klipse smirked and snapped his fingers: revealing a badly beaten up Lucy, Rogue and Kagura in energy cages, right next to him.

Natsu, Happy and Sting's group were extremely shocked.

"So… what's it going to be?" Dr. Klipse asked.

Dr. Klipse has Lucy and the others hostage! What will Natsu and the others do to save them?

* * *

_Preview: Dr. Klipse has the defeated Lucy, Rogue and Kagura hostage! Unless Natsu cooperates, he'll do the worst kind of pain to make an example of those who defy him. What will our heroes do in this complicated situation? Next time: Chapter 7 – The Ultimatum._

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the seventh chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Dr. Klipse has Lucy, Rogue and Kagura hostage, forcing Natsu to either surrender himself or watch his friends suffer. Hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, only three more chapters left!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Ultimatum**

* * *

"So… what's it going to be?" Dr. Klipse asked.

Natsu, Happy and Sting's team are shocked to see Lucy, Rogue and Kagura in Klipse's dark grasp.

Natsu and Sting were the angriest in seeing their respective partners beaten up.

"You bastard!" Sting hollered.

"Easy, Sting-sama!" Yukino hollered.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hollered.

"That coward…!" Jura hollered.

"Lucy!" Happy hollered.

Happy was trying to flying with little strength he had from Mirajane's arms, but the bartender held the Exceed tight.

"Don't, Happy! Not in your current condition!" Mirajane hollered.

"So what do we do?" Gray asked.

Juvia was extremely worried for Lucy's safety.

Natsu was getting angrier, gripping his fingers on Laxus' coat very tight.

"You have to stay calm, Natsu. I know you want to save Lucy, but if you rush in without thinking…" Laxus explained.

"What's it going to be, Dragneel? I'm waiting." Dr. Klipse explained.

Natsu and Sting's group began struggle with their thoughts on what to do next.

Lucy began to open her eyes, slowly walking up to see Dr. Klipse, right next to her the beaten up Rogue and Kagura, and all the way down (which widened her eyes) were Natsu and the others forced to stand and wait.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

The others below heard Lucy's voice.

"That's Lucy!" Mirajane hollered.

"Luce!" Natsu hollered.

"Don't, idiot!" Laxus hollered.

"Get out of here! I'll be fine!" Lucy hollered.

"No way, Luce! I could never leave you!" Natsu hollered.

"Dammit, Natsu! Just trust me for once!" Lucy hollered.

"Enough with the love drabble… make your choice, Dragneel." Dr. Klipse explained.

Sting's group continued to struggle with what to do.

"What now? We're just gonna give up Natsu-san just like that!?" Sting asked, in an angry manner.

"But if we don't…" Lily said, gripping his Musica sword very tight.

Everyone were very conflicted.

"Guess I'll be giving you all until the count of three then." Dr. Klipse explained.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Sting's group were extremely shocked.

"I have a better idea!" A voice hollered.

The voice soon revealed to be Erza, requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and cutting the cages, freeing his captured prisoners.

Natsu, Happy, Sting's group and Lucy were happy, while Dr. Klipse was shocked.

"Impossible! The cages were supposed to be unbreakable!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

"You didn't take account to our reinforcements lying in wait!" Erza hollered.

XXX

In a flashback, Erza (who recovered quickly) joined Wendy's group just in the moment they saw Natsu and the others forced to do nothing as Dr. Klipse had Lucy, Rogue and Kagura hostage, much to their shock and anger; they were hiding in the bushes to avoid being detected.

"_They've got Rogue!_" Frosch hollered, during a flashback.

"_And Kagura-chan!_" Millianna hollered, during a flashback.

"_Keep it down! We could lose our only element of surprise!_" Erza hollered, during a flashback.

"_But…_" Chelia said, during a flashback.

"_Don't worry… my team and I have learned a few things from our new friends._" Erza explained, during a flashback.

Romeo, Wendy and Carla immediately nodded.

"_I'm lost._" Ren said, during a flashback; having a sweat drop on his forehead.

XXX

Erza quickly grabbed Lucy before jumping off the base.

"Wendy! Romeo!" Erza hollered.

On her command, both young mages threw several smoke bombs to block Dr. Klipse's vision, allowing her group to rescue Rogue and Kagura without trouble.

Sting's group, except the other half of Team Natsu, was surprised.

Erza's group just met up with Natsu's with the rescued prisoners in tow.

"Good timing, Erza." Gajeel commented.

"Where did you guys learn those skills, my young friends?" Ichiya asked, striking a pose.

"Heh, looks like Class E really gave you some nifty tricks." Lector commented.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

Erza allowed Lucy to stand on her own, allowing the celestial mage to walk over to Laxus carrying Natsu.

Laxus decided to let Natsu walk on his own a bit to meet with Lucy.

"As much as I wanna yell at you, I'm happy you're okay." Lucy commented.

"Yeah… I'm glad you're okay too." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed and smiled.

"What beautiful young love!" Mirajane hollered, awing Natsu and Lucy.

"Save it for later, Mira." Laxus said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

Sting was helping Rogue as Wendy started to heal him.

Millianna was the same with Kagura while Chelia healed her wounds.

"Sorry, Sting… we couldn't defeat him." Rogue said, apologizing.

"Don't worry, man! Us working together will have better chances in stopping him." Sting commented.

Rogue smiled.

"You're right." Rogue said.

"Rogue!" Frosch hollered.

Frosch jumped into Rogue's chest, hugging him.

"I was so worried!" Frosch hollered.

Rogue smiled again and comforted his Exceed partner.

"You know I'm not that easy to get rid of." Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch hollered.

Kagura smiled, much to Millianna's smirking.

XXX

Back at the top of the base, Dr. Klipse gritted his teeth.

"Seems these kids from Fairy Tail have learned a few tricks from their *other world* friends." Dr. Klipse thought.

"Well then…" Dr. Klipse thought.

Dr. Klipse snapped his fingers.

XXX

A loud rumbling sound was heard, alerting the Allied Forces.

"What the?!" Most of the Allied Forces exclaimed.

"Was that an earthquake?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not that, you moron!" Gray hollered.

"Then what was that?" Cana asked.

Lucy quickly remembered something.

"Wait… if Klipse was with me, Rogue and Kagura…" Lucy thought.

Her answer soon came to mind when the rumbling came closer.

The Allied Forces soon see a massive, mechanical robot that's over 25 stories tall, covered silver with red and black edges and linings, armed with weapons of technological and magical properties, and appendages designed like a dragonoid.

The Allied Forces became shocked.

"A GIANT ROBOT!?" Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Sting, Lector, Lyon, Chelia, Millianna and the Trimens exclaimed in unison.

"That is one big bot." Laxus said.

"But where is it going?" Yukino asked.

A blast of darkness suddenly came flying towards the mages, forcing them all to dodge or block.

Once the smoke cleared, the source came from Dr. Klipse, walking towards them.

"A pretty dirty maneuver using darkness magic." Levy commented, in a sarcastic manner.

"No… his magic is actually Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic." Rogue explained.

Aside from Lucy and Kagura already knowing, the others were surprised.

"He's a dragon slayer!?" Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Laxus asked in unison.

Rogue nodded.

"Judging by the origins of such magic, I'd say he got his from a dragon lacrima." Kagura explained.

"Why yes. During my research, I came across this lacrima that granted me the power to match you old generation types." Dr. Klipse explained.

Dr. Klipse clenched his fists, which became enveloped in darkness energy.

"Then what's with that humungous piece of scrap metal?!" Natsu asked, in an angry manner.

"Oh that? Just the ultimate weapon Hargrave's controlling to destroy Magnolia Town." Dr. Klipse replied.

The Allied Forces were shocked.

"Destroy Magnolia!?" Erza thought.

"After almost 2 decades, I'm finally ready to show the world that I, Dr. Emmanuel Klipse, is no so easily casted off!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

"You may have defeated my cohorts, but Hargrave and I will finish what the two of us have started years ago!" Dr. Klipse continued.

"Stop us if you want, but you will all fall short!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

Anger expressions, clenching fists and gritting teeth shown on all their faces, the Allied Forces couldn't believe anyone could be this evil.

Erza cleared her mind and began a plan.

"Natsu." Erza said.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"I want you and the dragon slayers to take care of Klipse." Erza replied.

"Well I can get behind that." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles.

"Seriously?" Wendy and Rogue asked, nervously.

"She's right. Six against one should make this easier." Sting explained.

"I can tell his strength has surpassed even Hades and almost on par with any of the dragons we fought back in Crocus." Laxus explained, cracking his neck a bit.

"Then the rest of us…" Jura said.

"Will go fight against that metal monstrosity?" Eve asked.

"That's right. Now let's move!" Erza hollered.

Erza was the first to leave, running to stop the mechanical machine.

"Well, I'm right there with you, girl!" Cana hollered.

"Wait for me too, Erza-chan!" Millianna hollered.

Cana and Millianna were the next to leave.

"Trimens! We must go and stop this atrocity with everything we've got!" Ichiya hollered, striking a pose.

"Right, Ichiya-sensei!" The Trimens hollered in unison, striking similar poses.

The Trimens and Ichiya made their way as well.

"Lyon. Chelia. Let's go." Jura said, before leaving.

Chelia was concerned for Wendy, but knows she can handle herself and left.

"See if you can keep up, Gray!" Lyon hollered.

"That's my line, jerk!" Gray hollered, a tick mark appeared on the ice mage's forehead.

The two ice rivals left in a heated pace.

"Wait for Juvia, Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered, running off as well.

The only ones left were the six dragon slayers, the five Exceeds, Lucy, Romeo, Levy, Yukino, Kagura and Mirajane.

"Lucy. Happy. Go join them." Natsu said.

"But…" Lucy said.

"She's right, bunny girl. You're better off helping the others." Gajeel explained.

"Now that's rude, Gajeel!" Levy hollered.

"It's just a fact." Laxus said, defending Gajeel's statement.

"That's still rude anyway, Laxus-san." Wendy said.

"They're going to need you guys more there than here." Sting explained.

"Sting-sama…" Yukino said.

"We should go anyway." Kagura said.

"But why?" Romeo and Mirajane asked in unison.

"Me, Lucy and Rogue took on Klipse all at once, and none of the three of us could land a scratch on him." Kagura replied.

Kagura gripped Archenemy in frustration.

"I know we can't leave them like this… but we have to trust they'll prevail!" Kagura hollered.

"Kagura…" Rogue said, lightly blushing.

"I know Natsu can win!" Happy hollered.

Lucy, Romeo, Levy, Yukino, Kagura and Mirajane looked down at Happy, with a determined look on his face.

"Even without us, I know they'll beat that jerk and win!" Happy hollered.

"Right, guys?" Happy asked.

"Yeah! There's no way Sting-kun and Rogue-kun can lose when they're together!" Lector replied.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch hollered.

"Happy's right. We just have to hope for the best our dragon slayers will stop him." Lily explained.

Carla was conflicted for a bit, but put up a determined look.

"I know Wendy's more than ready to face him! I must believe in her!" Carla hollered.

Wendy genuinely smiled.

"Thanks, Carla." Wendy said.

"Don't worry. We won't lose." Natsu said, patting Lucy on the head.

"Once this is over, we'll all have a huge party!" Natsu hollered.

Seeing Natsu's signature toothy grin made Lucy feel hopeful again.

"Alright. You guys better win this!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue nodded.

Lucy then looked to Romeo, Levy, Mirajane, Yukino and Kagura, who all nodded on what they must do before leaving to join the others.

First was Lucy, who gave Natsu a soft kiss on the lips, which surprised him quite a bit.

"Just my way of saying good luck, babe." Lucy said.

Natsu grinned once again.

Wendy kissed Romeo too, causing him to be blushing red.

"Promise to be safe, Romeo-kun." Wendy said.

"Y-Yeah! Y-You too…" Romeo said.

Levy also kissed Gajeel on the lips.

"Try not to get too carried away." Levy said, blushing.

"Gihihi. Like I'd ever." Gajeel said.

Mirajane, on her tippy-toes, kissed Laxus, which caught HIM by surprise.

"Do your best, Laxus." Mirajane said.

"Same to you, Mira." Laxus said.

Yukino, blushing red, kissed Sting too.

"Come back to be safe, Sting-sama." Yukio said.

"Sure thing, Yuki!" Sting hollered, giving a thumbs-up.

Though hesitant at first, Kagura was the last, kissing Rogue on the lips.

"Looks like that's what we wanted to talk about, huh?" Kagura asked.

"Uh…" Rogue replied, not knowing what to say.

Happy and Lector snickered, Frosch was awed, Lily smiled, and Carla had a sweat drop on her forehead.

Seconds later, the five Exceeds began carrying each of their respective lover's significant other. Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form and activated her wings.

Now, only the seven dragon slayers were left on their battlefield.

XXX

Erza was the first to battle Hargrave in his gigantic mecha, not making a dent with even her Purgatory Armor.

"**What's wrong, Erza Scarlet? Not strong enough?**" Hargrave asked.

Erza jumped to a tree and glared at Hargrave's robot.

"Blast! Not even my Purgatory Armor's damaging it!" Erza thought.

The rest of the Allied Forces joined up with Erza, viewing the giant suit.

"So even Erza at her best isn't doing anything against this piece of scrap." Gray commented.

"There has to be a way." Chelia said.

"It must have a weakness…" Hibiki said.

Lucy, Romeo, Levy, Mirajane, Yukino, Kagura and the five Exceeds arrived at blinding speed.

"Well, you all got here fast." Lyon commented.

"What took you? A little kiss~?" Cana asked.

Cana's teasing caused Lucy, Romeo, Levy, Mirajane, Yukino, and even Kagura to blush furiously.

"Aw, what if Gray-sama and Juvia kissed each other!" Juvia hollered, thinking of a fantasy of her and Gray kissing each other.

"Not the time, Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, comically slapping the air.

Lucy snapped out of her embarrassment.

"Talk later. Right now, we're the only ones who can stop him and hope Natsu and the dragon slayers can win!" Lucy hollered.

"We've come too far to give up now! Let's take this thing down!" Lucy hollered.

"Right!" The Allied Forces hollered in unison.

"**The only thing going down… is all of you!**" Hargrave hollered.

Hargrave's giant robot charged at the allied mages with great speed.

The mages steadied themselves for battle.

XXX

Dr. Klipse kicked Natsu back.

Natsu regained his balance despite taking some damage.

"Don't go charging on your own without a plan, Natsu!" Rogue hollered.

"Sorry…" Natsu said.

"Let's try working together, this time?" Laxus asked, twitching an eyebrow.

The six dragon slayers readied themselves to fight Dr. Klipse.

The final battle to stop Black Ghost has officially begun!

* * *

_Preview: Six dragon slayers unite to fight against Dr. Klipse's overwhelming power! The rest of the Allied Forces attempt to stop Hargrave and his mecha from leaving the forests! Who will be left standing in the end? Next time: Chapter 8 – The Final Battle Begins!_

* * *

**Did you like it? Mixtures of romance, drama and hurt/comfort in this chapter. Now the final battle begins next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the eighth chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Natsu and the other dragon slayers battle Dr. Klipse, while the rest of the Allied Forces do all they can to defeat Hargrave in their Klipse mecha. Hope you enjoy it. Only two chapters left.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Final Battle Begins!**

* * *

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Laxus began clashing fiercely against Dr. Klipse.

Wendy acted as support, enhancing her comrade's abilities to even the odds with her Enchantments.

But the Darkness Dragon Slayer isn't an ordinary opponent, effortlessly knocking all five of them back without putting much effort into it.

"Damn, he's strong." Gajeel said.

"Let's try hitting him with separate attacks to catch him off-guard." Sting explained.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rogue said.

"I'm game." Laxus said.

"Then let's do it!" Natsu hollered, mashing his fists together.

"I'll support you guys!" Wendy hollered.

"_Physical abilities rise!_" Wendy chanted.

\- Deus Eques! – Wendy shouted.

Wendy increased the physical parameters of her fellow dragon slayers.

"Let's go first, Sting!" Rogue hollered.

"Yeah!" Sting hollered.

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth charged forward first towards Dr. Klipse, much to his mild surprise.

"Taking turns, I see?" Dr. Klipse asked.

\- White Drive! – Sting shouted.

\- Shadow Drive! – Rogue shouted.

The two Sabertooth dragon slayers increased their abilities further, attacking in a coordinated fashion.

\- Darkness Dragon's Blast! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse blasted the two dragons with a powerful stream of darkness shot from his hand.

The four Fairy Tail dragon slayers felt the shockwave and braced themselves.

Sting and Rogue managed to withstand the attack, but lost their "Drives".

The two began to nod at each other on what to do next.

\- Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang! – Sting and Rogue shouted in unison.

Synchronizing their respective Dragon Slayer Magics together, Sting and Rogue shot an extremely powerful light and dark beam at Dr. Klipse.

\- Darkness Dragon's Armor! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse shrouded himself in body armor, defending himself against Sting and Rogue's attack.

The two Sabertooth dragon slayers struggled.

"Laxus-san!" Sting hollered.

"Right!" Laxus hollered.

Traveling like a bolt of lightning, Laxus flew over Sting and Rogue's attack hitting Dr. Klipse, preparing a move of his own.

\- Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd! – Laxus shouted.

Laxus shot a lightning javelin at Dr. Klipse.

\- Darkness Dragon's Eruption! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse erupted the ground, destroying Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid and Laxus' Heavenward Halberd.

Laxus, Sting and Rogue were pushed back.

"This is your best? How disappointing." Dr. Klipse commented.

"Oh, we're just getting started!" Gajeel hollered.

"Time to go guns blazing!" Natsu hollered.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon Mode! – Natsu shouted.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon Mode! – Gajeel shouted.

Natsu and Gajeel entered their dual elemental dragon modes.

XXX

\- Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke! – Lucy shouted.

\- Regulus Impact! – Loke shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Ice Cannon! – Gray shouted.

\- Circle Sword! – Erza shouted.

\- Purple Flare! – Romeo shouted.

\- Water Slicer! – Juvia shouted.

\- Solid Script: Fire! – Levy shouted.

\- Evil Spark! – Mirajane shouted.

\- Thunderbolt's Fate! – Cana shouted.

\- Open! Gate of the Twin Fish! Pisces! – Yukino shouted.

\- Archenemy… Strong Form! – Kagura shouted.

\- Kitten Blast! – Millianna shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Snow Tiger! – Lyon shouted.

\- Sky God's Boreas! – Chelia shouted.

\- Iron Rock Spikes! – Jura shouted.

\- Thunder Perfume! – Ichiya shouted.

\- Force Blast! – Hibiki shouted.

\- Blizzard! – Eve shouted.

\- Aerial Shot! – Ren shouted.

The Allied Forces combined their attacks to do some damage to Hargrave's mecha suit.

But nothing seems to work.

Hargrave laughed.

"**Is that the best you fools have?**" Hargrave asked.

"Not even a scratch!" Cana hollered.

"There has to be some weakness to it." Loke said.

"Anything, Hibiki?" Ren asked.

"I'm trying. Somehow that thing is blocking my Archive Magic." Hibiki replied, searching for any signs of weak points.

"**Now… it's my turn!**" Hargrave hollered.

Hargrave's mecha got into position.

"Watch yourselves! It's getting ready to attack!" Jura hollered.

Hargrave fired a barrage of magic bullets from its right armed minigun function.

The mages scattered around to dodge.

The five Exceeds quickly flew in different directions, still carrying their Dragon Slayer lovers to protect them.

\- Blumenblatt! – Erza shouted.

Quickly getting around its right leg, Erza struck the heel with a barrage of flying blades in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

But no damage was inflicted.

Erza quickly backed off.

Kagura activated her Gravity Change in hopes of slowing it down, but it wasn't effected.

"It's resilient to gravity too." Kagura commented.

\- Iron Rock Fist! – Jura shouted.

Jura used a rock fist to trip the other leg of Hargrave's mecha with sheer force.

With enough force, Hargrave fell to the ground, much to the butler's anger.

"He's down! Try freezing it!" Jura hollered.

\- Ice-Make: Hammer! – Gray shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Water Serpent! – Lyon shouted.

\- Water Cannon! – Juvia shouted.

\- White Out! – Eve shouted.

Gray, Lyon, Juvia and Eve combined their attacks first to freeze the giant monstrosity in its tracks, slowly making its way to the top.

"Hit it while it's down!" Gray hollered.

\- Blue Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Evil Spark! – Mirajane shouted.

Romeo and Mirajane joined forces, hitting its right ankle, causing an explosion.

"**You damn brats!**" Hargrave hollered.

Hargrave began activating some buttons, which in turn, allowed the mecha to release a powerful energy burst that blasted everyone back.

The mecha then got back up using its' arms as a boost, allowing it to stand despite the ice.

But that wasn't a problem when Hargrave activated the heating system, melting the ice away.

The right ankle of the mecha also repaired itself instantaneously.

The allied mages were shocked.

"**Too bad for you all this mechanical masterpiece isn't something you can destroy easily!**" Hargrave hollered.

"All that for nothing!?" Lector asked.

"This is just great!" Lily hollered.

"It must have a weakness somewhere!" Chelia hollered.

"We just figure something out and quick!" Levy hollered.

"But what?" Lucy asked.

XXX

Wendy, Sting, Laxus, and even Natsu were surprised by Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.

Rogue simply smiled.

"When can Gajeel-san do that too?" Wendy asked.

"No way! You can pull that off?!" Natsu asked.

"Gihihi! I was able to devour Rogue's shadow. Now I'm more kickass than you ever were." Gajeel replied.

"You talk like a bad guy when you say that!" Natsu hollered.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Gajeel hollered.

"I have Laxus' lightning! And he's way stronger than Rogue, so that makes me stronger than you!" Natsu hollered.

"Like hell! I bet Ryos is stronger than lightning boy in another 7 years!" Gajeel hollered.

"Uh, we're right here you know!" Rogue and Laxus thought in unison, feeling insulted.

"Oh, good grief…" Sting muttered.

Wendy sulked a bit.

Dr. Klipse wasn't impressed.

"You know what let's save this for later and focus on beating Klipse! Then we'll settle our battle at a later date!" Gajeel hollered.

"Fine! But only because you're being SURPRISINGLY reasonable!" Natsu hollered.

"Let's go!" Natsu and Gajeel hollered in unison.

Natsu and Gajeel charged at blinding speed, surprisingly taking Dr. Klipse by surprise.

The two began attacking in an unorthodox coordination, preventing the Darkness Dragon Slayer from focusing straight.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer! – Natsu shouted.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon's Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

Natsu and Gajeel attacked in a coordinated fashion, pushing Klipse back a bit.

\- Darkness Dragon's Roar! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse performed a black and dark purple breath attack at the two powered-up dragon slayers.

With quick thinking, Gajeel grabbed Natsu and became a shadow, pulling them both in.

Rogue did the same to drag Wendy and Sting into the shadows while Laxus transformed into lightning, as all six combatants managed to dodge Klipse's attack.

Moving through the ground, Natsu and Gajeel exited the shadow and hammered Klipse very hard.

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" Gajeel asked.

Dr. Klipse became angered.

"Sting! Laxus!" Natsu hollered.

Upon Natsu's command, Sting and Laxus moved in to attack.

\- Holy Ray! – Sting shouted.

\- Lightning Dragon's Blitzkrieg! – Laxus shouted.

Sting and Laxus unleashed a barrage of homing attacks, hammering Klipse hard.

"Keep on the pressure!" Sting hollered.

\- Shadow Dragon's Blade! – Rogue shouted.

\- Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! – Wendy shouted.

Rogue and Wendy joined in the assault to not let up.

\- Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu and Gajeel put the finishing touches, generating a massive explosion.

"Did that work?" Wendy asked.

"It must've." Sting replied.

"Oh really?" Dr. Klipse asked.

The six dragon slayers were shocked that coming out of the smoke… was Klipse slightly injured.

"What the? We poured every ounce of our magic on him!" Natsu hollered.

"That can't be possible! How the hell he's standing strong?!" Gajeel asked, in an angry manner.

"Oh… then you kids need to be schooled." Dr. Klipse said.

Dark magic began flowing around Dr. Klipse as scales began to envelop his body.

XXX

\- Rock Mountain! – Jura shouted.

Jura created a rock avatar that defended himself and Ichiya from a magic blast from Hargrave.

The others were wounded and are figuring out a way to beat him.

Hargrave laughed.

"**I'm disappointed this all you have! Admit defeat!**" Hargrave hollered.

Lucy slowly got up, clutching the injury she received on her right abdomen.

"Not a chance…" Lucy said.

"We mages never give up!" Lucy hollered.

Gray, Erza, Juvia, Romeo and Levy also started to get up. So did Happy, Carla and Lily.

"Lucy's right." Gray said.

"Of all mages, the Fairy Tail guild never surrenders!" Erza hollered.

"Juvia's right there with everyone!" Juvia hollered.

"Yeah! We never give up!" Romeo hollered.

"And Natsu and the others are doing their best to beat Klipse! We can't let them down!" Levy hollered.

"I know Natsu's gonna beat that jerk! He's too fired up to quit now!" Happy hollered.

"Wendy's gonna come back too!" Carla hollered.

"So is Gajeel!" Lily hollered.

The other mages smiled.

"Let's show him the power of Team Natsu!" Lucy hollered.

XXX

The dragon slayers were still standing in shock as Dr. Klipse activated a power they recognized.

"T-That's…" Sting said.

"No way…" Rogue said.

"But that's-" Laxus said.

"You mean Dragon Force? It should be obvious." Dr. Klipse explained.

"He can do that freely like Sting-san and Rogue-san?" Wendy asked.

"This is just what we need." Gajeel replied.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Like that scares me!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu charged recklessly, much to the others' shock.

"Wait, Natsu-san!" Wendy hollered.

\- Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu attempted to strike Klipse, but nothing happened.

"Really? Is that all?" Dr. Klipse asked.

Natsu was shocked.

\- Darkness Dragon's Blast! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse blasted Natsu to several trees.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy and Sting hollered in unison.

Gajeel and Rogue, unleashing his Dragon Force, became shadows in hopes of outmaneuvering him.

But Dr. Klipse was once step ahead.

\- Darkness Dragon's Eruption! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse sprouted darkness from the ground, blasting Gajeel and Rogue back.

Sting moved in, entering his Dragon Force.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Holy Nova! – Sting shouted.

Sting attempted to strike Dr. Klipse with an extremely powerful white punch.

\- Darkness Dragon's Reflect! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

As soon as the punch connected, Dr. Klipse's magic reflected the attack back at Sting, blasting the White Dragon Slayer in a burst of light.

Laxus gritted his teeth.

"Wendy! Let's go!" Laxus hollered.

"Right!" Wendy hollered.

\- Ile Arms, Armor, and Vernier! – Wendy shouted.

Wendy casted three enchantments to double her offense, defense and speed.

Laxus and Wendy moved in to strike Dr. Klipse.

\- Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist! – Laxus shouted.

\- Sky Dragon's Claw! – Wendy shouted.

Laxus and Wendy attempted to attack in unison, but Dr. Klipse blocked both attacks with both of his hands and threw them to different directions very hard.

"This is the best you Dragon Slayers have?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"I'm starting to wonder why I even bother to go all out on you weaklings." Dr. Klipse commented.

Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, Sting and Laxus struggled to get up.

"Not… yet…" Natsu said.

Everyone turned to see Natsu slowly getting up; he was holding something VERY familiar in his right hand.

Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Dr. Klipse's eyes widened with shock.

"But that's…!" Sting thought.

In his right hand is a piece of a crystal-like mineral charged with Ethernano particles.

"Sheer luck I found it in a nearby cave when I was chasing that stormy guy. Thought I never use it now…" Natsu explained.

Natsu began chewing on the crystal, much to everyone's shock at present.

"No, Natsu-san!" Wendy hollered.

"You idiot!" Gajeel and Laxus hollered in unison.

"It's gonna kill you!" Sting and Rogue in unison.

Energy began flowing through Natsu's body as his eyes became completely light-blue.

Suddenly, Natsu went down to the ground writhing in pain.

Dr. Klipse chuckled wickedly.

"How sad. You failed to realize that eating any element other than your own can prove to be fatal, Dragneel." Dr. Klipse commented.

The other five Dragon Slayers continue to worry for Natsu's well-being.

Natsu continued to struggle a bit, until his eyes became red and fire erupted around him.

Natsu let out a mighty roar, entering his Dragon Force.

Everyone became surprised once again.

Natsu charged at Dr. Klipse with sheer force and speed, punching him by surprise.

* * *

_Preview: Natsu enters Dragon Force at last! As the Allied Forces begin their plan to bring down Hargrave's mecha, the dragon slayers prepare for one final maneuver to take down Klipse once and for all! It all comes down to who wins and loses! Next time: Chapter 9 – Dragon's Fury! _

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is the ninth chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Now in Dragon Force, Natsu and his fellow Dragon Slayers make one last stand against Dr. Klipse; the Allied Forces also begin to pull their final maneuver against Hargrave and his gigantic mechanical robot. Hope you enjoy it. Only one chapter left.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Dragon's Fury**

* * *

Natsu charged at Dr. Klipse with sheer force and speed, punching him by surprise.

"W-What the?!" Dr. Klipse thought.

Natsu punched Dr. Klipse several feet away, crashing him into a few trees.

The other Dragon Slayers were surprised of Natsu's increased strength.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy said.

"Looks like the idiot's activated Dragon Force." Rogue said.

"Never fails to surprise me with those crazy stunts of his." Laxus commented.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed.

"Get him, Natsu-san!" Sting hollered.

Natsu nodded thanks to his sensitive hear and prepared to attack.

Dr. Klipse emerged from the rubble, angered.

"You've done it now, boy!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

Natsu unleashed a powerful burst of fire magic with a roar.

"I'm all fired up to take you down!" Natsu hollered.

XXX

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Romeo, Juvia, Levy and the Fairy Tail Exceeds began to lead the charge to fight Hargrave and his mecha.

The other mages followed behind.

"**Don't think for a second you can beat Black Ghost!?**" Hargave hollered.

Hargrave fired several rockets at the mages.

\- Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries! – Lucy shouted.

\- Wool Wall! – Aries shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Block! – Gray shouted.

\- Requip! Adamantine Armor! – Erza shouted.

\- Solid Script: Reflect! – Levy shouted.

Lucy, Gray and Erza used their strongest defenses to block Hargrave's attacks, while Levy used a reflection Solid Script spell to reflect the rest back, damaging it a bit.

"Your turn, Yukino-chan!" Levy hollered.

\- Open! Gate of the Twin Fish! Pisces! – Yukino hollered.

"Reveal your true form!" Yukino hollered.

Pisces transformed into the Mother and the Son.

"Let's do it, mother!" The Son Pisces hollered.

"You bet." The Mother Pisces hollered.

The two unleashed a wave of water magic to push Hargrave.

"Alright, guys! Hit'em!" Yukino hollered.

\- Soul Extinctor! – Mirajane shouted.

\- Fairy Glitter! – Cana shouted.

\- Archenemy… Strong Form! – Kagura shouted.

\- God Slayer's Secret Art… Heavenly Gathering of Clouds! – Chelia shouted.

\- Ice-Make: Snow Dragon! – Lyon shouted.

\- Rumbling Mt. Fuji! – Jura shouted.

\- Power Perfume! – Ichiya shouted.

\- Force Blast! – Hibiki shouted.

\- White Fang! – Eve shouted.

\- Aerial Shot! – Ren shouted.

Mirajane, Cana, Kagura, Chelia, Lyon, Jura and the Trimens unleashed their strongest spells to overpower Hargrave.

Hargrave was now angry.

"**DAMN YOU ALL!**" Hargrave shouted.

Hargrave pulled one last maneuver and activated an extremely powerful chest cannon, forcing everyone to quickly dodge before it fired, blowing a hole through several mountains and decimating part of the forest.

"Figures he was being desperate." Erza said.

"But he's wide open!" Romeo hollered.

"Time to finish this monstrosity off!" Gray hollered.

\- Ice Execution! – Gray shouted.

\- Fairy Burst! – Erza shouted, requipping into her Armadura Fairy Armor.

\- Water Nebula! – Juvia shouted.

\- Red Fire! – Romeo shouted.

\- Solid Script: Thunder! – Levy shouted.

Gray, Erza, Juvia, Romeo and Levy each attacked the legs, arms, and power core, effectively shutting it down.

"**No, no, no, no, no, NO!**" Hargrave hollered.

Lily, in his Battle Form, slashed a part of the head with his Musica Sword.

"Finish it, Lucy!" Lily hollered.

"Summon some water, Juvia!" Lucy hollered.

"Right, love rival!" Juvia hollered.

Juvia raised a massive pillar of water from the ground, allowing Lucy to do what she needed to do.

\- Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! – Lucy shouted.

Lucy summoned Aquarius using the water pillar as a medium.

"So much better than a puddle or a bathtub, so let me vent my frustrations out!" Aquarius hollered.

Aquarius shot a massive flow of water from her urn at the head, entering the slash Lily made and shortened the circuits, effectively shutting it down.

Hargrave was forced to get out, but his jetpack was malfunctioning too.

"Now go, you idiot!" Aquarius hollered.

Lucy nodded.

"Happy! Carla!" Lucy hollered.

"Aye!" Happy hollered.

"Roger!" Carla hollered.

\- Dual Max Speed! – Happy and Carla shouted in unison.

Happy and Carla activated Max Speed together, boosting Lucy towards the slash in the head overflowing with water.

"One shot! Make it count, Lucy!" Lucy thought.

Lucy used her Fleuve d'étoiles through the hole with great aim, grabbing Hargrave and pulling him thanks to the speed Happy and Carla provided.

"Got him!" Lucy hollered.

Hargrave couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of defeat.

The Allied Forces cheered in victory.

Erza smiled before looking in the other direction of the Dragon Slayers battle.

"It's up to you to finish this… Natsu." Erza thought.

XXX

\- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! – Natsu shouted.

\- Darkness Dragon's Iron Fist! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Natsu and Dr. Klipse clashed fists with sheer fury before being pushed back.

Dr. Klipse got angrier.

"Damn you… damn you…" Dr. Klipse said.

"DAMN YOU!" Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse released a massive flow of darkness-like aura from his body, causing the ground to rumble a bit.

The Dragon Slayers braced themselves.

"He still has this much power?!" Sting asked.

"Dang, he's one stubborn son of a bitch!" Gajeel hollered.

Natsu grunted.

"I've come so far only to be cornered by children?!" Dr. Klipse asked, in an angry manner.

"Never…" Dr. Klipse said, clutching his fists.

"Hey, he's planning something!" Rogue hollered.

Dr. Klipse's eyes became completely dark purple.

"It's time to send you all the underworld!" Dr. Klipse hollered.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Chaos Evil! – Dr. Klipse shouted.

Dr. Klipse unleashed a massive blast of darkness towards Natsu, forcing him to act.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashed his own Secret Art to counteract the attack, but Klipse's technique was far stronger.

Natsu was suddenly being enveloped by the darkness, much to the other Dragon Slayers' horror.

"NATSU!" Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue screamed in unison.

XXX

In a white blank space, Natsu was drifting without movement.

"_Is this… the end?_" Natsu asked.

"_C'mon, Natsu. I know you haven't given up yet._" Igneel explained.

Natsu gasped.

"_Igneel?_" Natsu asked.

"_I know you have more power than that._" Igneel replied.

"_But what can I do? I can't beat him._" Natsu explained.

"_Not alone, my boy. I thought you knew that already._" Igneel explained.

Natsu gasped again.

"_Don't ever forget…_" Igneel said.

"_You are blessed with friends who are willing to fight alongside you._" Igneel continued.

"_That is your source of strength._" Igneel said.

XXX

Natsu's eyes widened, seeing Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue stepping in to intercept Dr. Klipse's secret art.

"Guys…" Natsu said.

"We… got your back, Natsu-san." Sting said.

"You're not alone in this…" Rogue said.

"We're here…" Laxus said.

"Always, you idiot." Gajeel said.

"So, let us fight with you!" Wendy hollered.

Natsu now became determined.

"That's right! I'm not the only one fighting here!" Natsu thought.

Natsu began fighting back against the Chaos Evil, much to Dr. Klipse's surprise.

"Impossible! He survived!?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"Use every ounce of your magic power to end this!" Natsu hollered.

"Right!" Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue hollered in unison.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Karma Demon: Iron God Sword! – Gajeel shouted.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Shattering Light: Sky Drill! – Wendy shouted.

\- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Roaring Thunder! – Laxus shouted.

\- Unison Raid: White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk! – Sting and Rogue shouted in unison.

Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus unleashed their secret arts, while the Twin Dragons entered Dragon Force and performed another Unison Raid.

Their combined attacks began blasting through the Chaos Evil, leaving a hole in the center, revealing a shocked Klipse.

"Go for it!" Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue hollered in unison.

"All or nothing!" Natsu hollered.

\- Igneel Style – Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword! – Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashed his greatest spell and charged straight towards Dr. Klipse like a flaming arrow; with no way to defend himself, Dr. Klipse was hit dead-on by Natsu and both were flying forward, destroying a large rock in the process.

Dr. Klipse was defeated and knocked out.

Natsu, exiting Dragon Force, stand up despite exhaustion.

"That's right. I'm never alone." Natsu thought.

Natsu looked to see Gajeel and Laxus smiling, Wendy cheering, and Sting and Rogue doing a hi-five.

"Natsu!" Happy hollered.

Natsu turned to see the rest of the Allied Forces running to congratulate their friends with the captured Hargrave in tow.

Lucy and Happy were running towards Natsu first, tackling him out of joy.

Gray was being hugged by a love-happy Juvia, much to the ice mage's annoyance and Lyon's comical jealousy; Erza punching Ichiya in the air for the Blue Pegasus' ace attempt to woo the knight, much to the Trimens' comical horror; Carla had a sweat drop on her forehead while Chelia giggled at watching a jealous Wendy seeing Cana getting "cuddly" with Romeo; Lily and Levy sighed at Gajeel's signature laugh; Millianna was hugging Frosch, much to Rogue's jealousy and Kagura's attempt to comfort her boyfriend; Jura was talking with Laxus and Mirajane, both were holding hands; and Sting and Yukio sharing a kiss much to Lector's joy.

Natsu got up, being hugged by Lucy and Happy.

"You did it, buddy!" Happy hollered.

"Hey, was there ever any doubt?" Natsu asked.

Lucy kissed Natsu's right cheek while blushing.

"There never was with you, dear." Lucy said.

Natsu gave his signature grin.

The Allied Forces were victorious over the Black Ghost! Victory goes to them!

* * *

_Preview: The Allied Forces were victorious! Black Ghost is finished! But the battle's aftermath leaves some unanswered questions and new predictions. Next time: Chapter 10 – Aftermath._

* * *

**Did you like it? We're almost done with one more chapter. I'd like to say it's been an honor in doing this new Fairy Tail filler arc with actions, laughs, romance, and a few references. Now, I'm fully devoted in finishing Holy World War, and Grand World War once Holy World War is done!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the tenth and final chapter of the Black Ghost Arc! Fairy Tail and their allies celebrate their victory over Black Ghost while other key players talk about recent and potential events. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Aftermath**

* * *

Watching from afar as the Allied Forces were cheering their victory was the Black Magician Zeref Dragneel, smiling.

"It would seem Dr. Klipse lost. How sad." Zeref commented, in a sarcastic manner.

"But this battle… has provided me some insight." Zeref said.

Zeref turned around and began walking away.

"Soon, we'll meet again in another world, Natsu." Zeref thought.

"Be ready." Zeref thought.

XXX

A day later, Lahar and Doranbolt were meeting with Master Org, a member of the Magic Council.

"So it seems Fairy Tail and the other guilds have stopped Black Ghost, I see?" Master Org asked, rubbing his bearded chin a bit.

"Yes, sir. The Custody and Enforcement Unit have arrested all Black Ghost members, including Dr. Klipse and Hargrave after defeat." Lahar replied.

"We also conducted a sweep at their abandoned base and confiscated all their items for lock-up." Doranbolt explained.

"Good, very good." Master Org said.

"Any other news?" Master Org asked.

"None at the moment." Lahar replied.

"It's been too quiet for something bigger." Doranbolt explained.

Master Org nodded.

"It's been almost a few months since Zeref and Acnologia made their appearance in that other world." Master Org explained.

"Surveillance operations have turned little, but they'll keep trying." Lahar explained.

"Tartaros may be out of the picture, but Zeref and Acnologia are still at large." Master Org explained.

"There's also the troubling message Zeref told Fairy Tail and their new allies about." Doranbolt explained.

"*A war between ten worlds will begin soon*." Doranbolt explained.

"By those terms, that doesn't even sound good." Lahar explained.

"Natsu and his team will obviously be the representatives to fight that war." Lahar continued.

"With others from their world together." Lahar finished.

"The most convenient three will be the Straw Hats, Kurosaki's group, and Class E." Doranbolt explained.

"Yes. We may have to put our hopes in that team that fought against Genos and Klipse even though the Council find them unorthodox and reckless." Master Org commented, chuckling after finishing his sentence.

Lahar and Doranbolt laughed sheepishly.

XXX

Fairy Tail was become more rowdier than ever, with the guild members celebrating victory against Black Ghost.

Even members of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quattro Cerberus attended to party with the members.

"Everyone… CHEERS!" Makarov shouted, raising his cup of ale.

"CHEERS!" The guild shouted in unison.

Everyone were having fun like crazy without a care in the world.

Natsu was in another brawl with Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Nab, Max, Jet, Droy, Lyon, Olga, and all of Quattro Cerberus, along with several other minor guild members.

"They're at it again." Lucy said, drinking her lemonade.

Sitting with her were Levy and Yukino.

"That's just the way Fairy Tail is." Levy said.

"Yep." Yukino said.

Millianna was hugging all five Exceeds, much to their embarrassment or irritation.

"Such lovely kitties!" Millianna hollered.

"This is ridiculous!" Carla hollered.

Makarov and Gildarts Clive were having a drink of their own.

"Feels nice celebrating doesn't it?" Gildarts asked.

Makarov nodded.

"These kids make us old men proud." Makarov commented.

"Got that right." Gildarts said.

"Says the man who has daughter issues." Makarov said, in a teasing manner.

Gildarts sulked a bit.

Cana overheard as she was drinking against Bacchus (who left the fight) and gave a snicker.

Yukio noticed something amiss.

"Hey, have anyone seen Rogue-sama and Kagura-sama?" Yukino asked.

"Beats me." Lucy replied.

Erza and Mirajane suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"They must be somewhere private!" Erza and Mirajane hollered in unison.

"Where'd you two come from?!" Lucy exclaimed.

XXX

Outside in the side, Rogue was talking with Kagura.

Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"You liked me since the Grand Magic Games?" Kagura asked.

"Since this year's games. But I was too shy to admit it myself." Rogue replied, blushing and awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"It would also add to Sting's teasing of you." Kagura commented.

Rogue deadpanned.

"Of course." Rogue thought.

"To be fair, I kinda find you good looking despite being a little younger than me." Kagura commented.

Rogue was surprised.

"R-Really?" Rogue asked.

Kagura giggled and walked over, taking Rogue's hand.

"That time against Black Ghost really helped us open our hearts to each other." Kagura explained.

Rogue smiled.

Both closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss, which was three seconds until…

"Kissy, kissy!" Sting, Erza and Mirajane hollered in unison.

Rogue and Kagura released their kiss quickly upon seeing Sting, Erza and Mirajane watching from the corner.

"I'm so happy for my little sis!" Erza hollered.

"You go, tiger!" Rogue hollered.

"Another ship sailed!" Mirajane hollered.

"What the hell!?" Rogue and Kagura exclaimed in unison.

XXX

Back in the guild, the comical fighting continued, which started to become a little concerning.

Romeo, Wendy and Chelia were sitting near Lisanna and the Thunder God Tribe.

"You guys seem to be getting along just fine." Romeo commented.

"Well, Lisanna and Bickslow were going out a month ago since the games and we didn't seem a reason to stop that." Evergreen explained.

"That's adorable!" Chelia hollered.

"Isn't that the same with you and Elfman~?" Bickslow asked, in a teasing manner.

"Shut up!" Evergreen hollered, blushing furiously.

"Really? You and Elfman-san are dating?" Wendy asked.

"H-Hey!" Evergreen replied.

Freed smirked.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Freed commented.

"Like you're one to talk!" Bickslow and Evergreen hollered in unison.

Romeo and Wendy chuckled.

"But the most love is Wendy-chan and Romeo-kun!" Chelia hollered.

Wendy and Romeo blushed furiously.

Loud screams were heard, seeing Kagura and Rogue continuing to chase Sting, Erza and Mirajane, escalating the fighting cloud further, which soon enough became a madhouse.

Gildarts laughed at the sight, while Makarov sulked.

"Why can't these kids party normally?" Makarov thought.

XXX

It was soon enough midnight, everyone from the other guilds went back to their guildhalls, or members of Fairy Tail taking the night off.

Lucy was walking with Plue to her apartment, walking on the stones near the water.

"Boy… that was very hectic with that party, huh Plue?" Lucy asked.

Plue performed a gesture.

"Be careful, Lucy-san!" A voice hollered.

"I know!" Lucy hollered.

Lucy made was now at the front door to her apartment.

"Ready for bed?" Lucy asked.

Plue nodded.

Lucy stopped for a moment.

"I know *those two* are in here…" Lucy thought, thinking about what's obviously gonna happen.

Lucy began opening the door.

"If they break anything, I swear- " Lucy explained.

As soon as the door opened, Lucy saw not only Natsu and Happy, but also to her shock the rest of Team Natsu brandishing their Anti-Sensei weapons.

"The whole team?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh hey, Luce!" Natsu hollered.

\- Lucy Kick! – Lucy shouted.

Lucy kicked Natsu, Happy, Gray and Gajeel in the heads, leaving four big bumps.

"OW!" Natsu, Happy and Gray hollered in unison.

"What are you all doing in my house?!" Lucy asked, in an angry manner.

"Well, Lu-chan… how should I put this?" Levy asked.

"I organized this team meeting at your house. Fitting it should be a temporary Class E strategy spot in case Korosensei comes here." Erza explained.

"Korosensei? I thought he's at Nagisa's world." Lucy explained.

"He still is. We're just preparing for when we might run into him someday." Romeo explained.

"I'm also making a picture album of our times with them and everyone else we met." Wendy explained.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Carla said.

"Does it hurt, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, bandaging Gray's wound.

Gray mumbled.

"Jeez… Bunny Girl's kicks are no joke." Gajeel commented, rubbing his right cheek bright red.

"Besides, we need to be ready when you-know-what might happen." Lily explained.

Lucy was now confused.

Erza sighed.

"He means when Zeref plans to drag us to another scheme of his." Erza explained.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Lucy asked.

"It was my idea, honey. We can't afford to let our guard down." Natsu explained.

"Natsu's right. That guy Klipse was working for Zeref." Happy explained.

"Oh…" Lucy said.

"But don't worry. We've been through worse before." Natsu explained.

"Cheer up, guys! Nothing's gonna stop Fairy Tail!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered.

The other members of Team Natsu nodded with smiles on their faces.

Lucy blushed and smiled, gripping Natsu's hand with her own.

"I know we'll pull though." Lucy said.

The two lovers started at each other's eyes for a moment and smiled.

"Now let's play a game!" Natsu hollered.

"Right now?!" Lucy exclaimed.

XXX

Outside Lucy's apartment, lots of loud noises were heard.

Mavis was sitting on the roof, enjoying the moonlight sky with a smile.

"We're all in this together." Mavis thought.

It's the end of another chapter, but Fairy Tail's adventures are eternal as time.

See you guys next time!

* * *

**Did you like it? Thank you for the interesting story!**


End file.
